Our love story
by Takari95
Summary: Alguien ha vuelto para acabar con los niños elegidos. Ahora ellos tendrán que luchar contra un nuevo enemigo pero también tendrán que pelear con los sentimientos pues el amor puede ser complicado a la vez que hermoso. Lucha, desapariciones, oscuridad, besos y parejas. ¿Estás listo para empezar? :)
1. El primer encuentro

1. LUZ

Se suponía que eso solo era un sueño, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

T.K. no podía estar muerto...

Era una fría noche de invierno, fuera se oía el viento golpear las ventanas mientras una niña de unos ocho años lloraba en brazos de su hermano. La pequeña Kari acababa de tener una pesadilla, una de aquellas horribles pesadillas...

El mayor de los Yagami no sabía como consolar a su hermana sabía perfectamente que staba sufriendo mucho pero ya no sabía qué hacer, lo había intentado todo pero ella nunca quería contarle que ocurría en esos malos sueños a los que ella tanto temía.

2. ESPERANZA

Desde que se mudó con su madre T.K. no podía dormir...

Cada noche oía una voz oscura dentro de su cabeza que le anunciaba que iban a ir a por ella.

Todas esas noches se acurrucaba entre las sábanas, sin aliento. Solo. Siempre solo. Lejos de su hermano Matt, lejos de sus padres que siempre estaban tranajando. Al fin y al cabo, siempre solo.

Aquel día amaneció soleado, un chico de unos trece años se disponía a salir de su casa con la mochila a la espalda, su cabello rubio relucía como el sol y sus ojos azul turquesa reflejaban felicidad.

Una chica castaña entraba decidida en su salón, gran parte de sus compañeros ya estaba allí, emocionados por el primer día de curso. Un chico con el pelo de punta se acercó rápidamente a ella y casi la mató del susto.

¡Yagami!

Davis... - contestó la joven un poco desconcertada.

¿Qué tal el verano?

Em... bien, muy bien. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

Genial...

¡Chicos, sentaos! ¡Viene el profesor! - anunció un chico de su clase. Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos pupitres y esperaron a que el maestro entrara. Éste les saludó y les dijo:

Tengo una notica que daros... Este año vais a tener un alumno nuevo en la clase.

Kari había dejado de prestarle atención al profesor y se había quedado mirando distraída por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Los primeros días después de volver de vacaciones siempre le resultaban muy pesados, se le hacían eternos. De lejos, oía al profesor hablar mientras pensaba en sus cosas pero de repente...

Vuestro nuevo compañero... ¡Takeru Takaishi!

Kari se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y allí estaba...

El digielegido de la Esperanza...

Takeru Takaishi...

T.K...

T.K. observó a los alumnos de la clase y sus ojos se detuvieron en aquella castaña que miraba distraída por la ventana que se giró al oír su nombre.

Hikari Yagami...

Su Kari.

Se asustó un poco al ver la expresión de total perplejidad de Kari pero se relajó en cuanto vio la sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

Buenos días, me llamo Takeru Takaishi, espero que pasemos un buen curso escolar todos juntos.

Muy bien T.K. Vamos a ver, puedes sentarte en el sitio libre que hay al lado de Yagami, ¿te parece? - le dijo el profesor.

Al joven le faltó tiempo para llegar hasta su sitio, Kari lo miró con una tímida sonrisa y le rozó la mano en cuanto T.K. se sentó a su lado.

Me alegro de verte – susurró el rubio.

Y yo... ¿por qué no me dijiste que volvías?

Quería darte, quiero decir, quería daros una sorpresa a todos – le respondió un poco incómodo. La chica se echó a reír al ver como su amigo se sonrojaba. _Quería darme una sorpresa,_ pensó Kari contenta.

En cuanto sonó el timbre no dejó ni que T.K recogiera sus cosas, tiró de él sacándolo a arrastrones del aula.

¿Desde cuando estás aquí? ¿Qué tal fue todo por Francia? ¿Todo bien? ¿Sabes algo de Patamon y el mundo Digimon? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

Kari, Kari...para... - dijo T.K. frenándola, la cogió por los hombros y la miró – Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar a partir de ahora, no me voy a ir a ningún otro sitio. Estoy aquí desde hace dos días y no te había dicho nada porque quería darte... ejem... daros una sorpresa. Por Francia fue todo muy bien con mis abuelos y no no sé nada de Patamon ni del mundo Digimon. ¿Así mejor? - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sí. T.K. yo...

¡Yagamiiii! - Davis llegaba corriendo.

¿Qué quieres Davis? - dijo la castaña sin poder ocultar un deje de fastidio en su voz.

Dime que puedes ayudarme esta tarde con los deberes de verano que aún no he hecho.

Davis, quería hacer otras cosas hoy. _Como quedar con T.K. _pensó.

Yagami, por favor.

Deberías ayudarle – dijo T.K con una sonrisa – El pobre está desesperado, ¿no lo ves?

Pero... está bien. Te ayudaré.

Bueno pues, - les dijo T.K.- yo me marcho, mañana nos vemos. Adiós, Kari

Davis se quedó quieto un momento, el chico nuevo, este tal Takaishi había llamado a Hikari Yagami por su nombre de pila, como si la conociese de toda la vida... Menudas confianzas. Pues, no se las iba a permitir.


	2. Las cosas empiezan a moverse

Kari pasó la tarde ayudando a Davis en su casa con los dichosos deberes de verano que debería haber hecho pero que no había ni siquiera empezado.

Yagami, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sí. - dijo ella sin gran entusiasmo abstraída en sus pensamientos.

¿Tú ya conocías de antes a ese tal Takaishi?

¿A T.K.? - Davis frunció el ceño al oír que Kari también llamaba al rubio por su nombre de pila.

Sí, a ése.

No le digas así.

Bueno, contéstame.

Sí ya lo conocía.

¿De qué?

Bueno, acaba los deberes, tengo que irme.

¿Te vas ya?

Emm... sí, disculpa. He recordado que tenía que pasar por el supermercado para comprarle una cosas a mi madre.

Oh, qué pena. Nos vemos, Kari.

Yagami – rectificó Kari, no le gustaba que la llamasen por su nombre excepto aquellos que realmente la conocían.

Nos vemos, Yagami. - dijo Davis mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. Kari salió del apartamento de los Motomiya y echó a correr. Davis la vio marcharse a toda prisa por la ventana.

Kari cruzó las calles y casi sin aliento llegó a casa de T.K.

Llamó al timbre. Una mujer le abrió la puerta.

Señora Takaishi, ¿está T.K.?

¡Kari! Vaya, qué sorpresa. No, T.K. no está se ha ido a entrenar ya a baloncesto, se ha apuntado esta mañana y ya le han cogido para el equipo.

Entonces, ¿está en el colegio?

Sí, si quieres puedes esperar a que venga.

No, tranquila iré a buscarle. De paso, veré a mi hermano.

Vale, pequeña. Me alegro de verte.

Y yo a usted. - La mujer cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y Kari marchó hacia el colegio.

Davis que había intuido la intención de Kari al irse así de su casa se dispuso a seguirla. Después de un buen rato persiguiéndola, la vio llegar a la que supuso sería la casa de T.K. Permaneció escondido y cuando la vio salir otra vez corriendo adivinó que el chico rubio no debía de estar en casa. Siguiéndola como si de un espía se tratase llegaron al colegio.

Kari se dirigió hacia los campos de fútbol, observó a todos aquellos que estaban jugando y gritó:

¡Hermano!

Tai se giró enseguida y corrió hacia la verja donde Kari se había apoyado.

Dime, Kari... - dijo resoplando.

¿Sabes dónde está T.K.?

Pues... - el castaño se quedó pensando pero desvió la mirada por encima del hombro de su hermana. Kari se volteó a ver a su espalda y descubrió que se dirigían hacia ellos Matt y Sora cogidos de la mano.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? - dijo Tai un poco sorprendido.

Venía a buscar a mi hermano que desde que llegó aún no le he visto.

Mi hermana también le buscaba, bueno, creo que estaba en la cancha de baloncesto o al menos estaba allí cuando yo llegué hace unas dos horas. Creo que al equipo de baloncesto le ha faltado tiempo para aceptarlo.

Gracias, Tai. - dijo Matt, cogió a Sora de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el gimnasio. Ésta antes de marcharse se volvió hacia el que había sido su mejor amigo lanzándole una mirada entre triste y enfadada.

Kari no entendía nada y se quedó mirando a Sora y a su hermano a partes iguales. Desde hacía una semana Sora había dejado de venir por casa. Tai estaba mucho más apagado y su habitual optimismo y alegría se habían ido marchitando.

Finalmente, cuando Sora se perdió de vista con Matt tras el edificio del gimnasio el mayor de los Yagami suspiró.

Hermano, ¿seguro que no tienes nada que contarme?

De momento no, gracias Kari. Ahora ve con ellos, tengo que volver a entrenar. -su hermano se marchó sin decirle nada más y la chica se marchó a buscar a T.K. sabiendo que no iba a poder sacarle ningún tipo de información a su hermano sobre Sora, por lo menos, no en ese momento.

La castaña se volvió a encontrar con Matt y Sora dentro del gimnasio. Sora le lanzó una sonrisa a Kari y le indicó con la cabeza que mirara a la cancha de baloncesto donde un joven rubio se estaba luciendo de lo lindo jugando al baloncesto.

Kari miró allí donde le indicaban y vio a su mejor amigo. Jugaba con el balón en las manos como si fuese una parte más de su cuerpo, parte de ese maravilloso cuerpo que estaba empezando a aflorar a sus casi catorce años. Su pelo rubio brillaba con fuerza bajo los focos del gimnasio empapado en sudor, sus fuertes brazos se movían con el balón, su pecho subía y bajaba en una agitada respiración.

El entrenador puso punto y final al juego y todos se detuvieron.

Bien chicos, muy bien. Hemos hecho un buen entrenamiento, dentro de dos semanas empezará la competición de baloncesto, así que os quiero ver en todos los entrenamientos.

¡Si, entrenador! - contestaron los jugadores al unísono.

Takaishi – dijo el entrenador al chico mientras este cogía una toalla para secarse el sudor que le perlaba la frente – lo has hecho muy bien, eres un gran jugador y puedes llegar muy lejos. Espero que todo vaya bien en la competición.

Gracias, señor. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Mira, veo que tu hermano y tu novia te espera.

¿Mi novia? - T.K. levantó la cabeza y vio a Kari.

Kari no es mi novia.

Pues que pena, la chica es un buen partido. - Davis que estaba escuchando todo esto desde los vestuarios estaba rojo de ira. Hacía apenas un día que conocía a ese Takaishi y ya le tenía mucha manía. Además, había decidido dos cosas: se iba a apuntar al equipo de baloncesto y conseguiría que Kari fuese su novia como sea. No le iba a dejar ni respirar, ese T.K tendría que aprender que Davis siempre ganaba.

Davis a través de la ventanilla de los vestuarios vio como T.K. se acercaba al pequeño grupo que había ido a verle. En primer lugar, abrazó a su hermano y le dio dos besos a Sora y después saludó a Kari con una sonrisa.

La castaña le sujetó la bolsa de deporte mientras él se ataba los zapatillas. Los cuatro salieron charlando de allí.

Era casi de noche.

Bueno, hermano, el fin de semana vendré con papá e iremos a cenar o algo para celebrar que has vuelto al fin.

Esta bien, os estaré esperando.

Pues lo dicho, nos vemos.

Adiós chicos. -dijo Sora. - Kari, ¿ tienes quién te lleve a casa?

Emm... mi hermano ya se ha ido.

Yo la acompañaré. - contestó T.K. resuelto. - No os preocupéis.

Está bien. Buenas noches. Confiamos en ti, T.K.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, los dos empezaron a caminar despacio en dirección al apartamento de los Yagami. No tardaron más de unos quince minutos en llegar allí. Todo el trayecto lo pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa, sin más ni más, tal y como hacían cuando eran niños. Al llegar a la esquina en la que se tenían que despedir la castaña se detuvo frente a su amigo y lo miró a los ojos.

Me alegro de que hayas vuelto - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo cruzando la calle hasta su casa.

T.K. se quedó parado, sin casi poder respirar. Aquella chica lo volvía loco, cada día más pero ella era solo una amiga, ¿no?. No obstante, T.K. se quedó mirando a Kari asustado. ¿Por qué?

Una sombra le había pasado por encima, rozándole la cabeza, una sombra oscura, totalmente maligna. Al mismo, su digivice se había puesto a brillar de una manera extraña.

¿Acaso el mundo Digimon le estaba llamando? ¿Estaba llamando a Kari? ¿Y aquella sombra? Tenía una forma peculiar, le recordaba a algo pero no supo decir a qué. Finalmente, cuando vio a Kari llegar sana y salva a su casa emprendió el camino hacia la suya.

Hola, Takaishi. -T.K. se volvió sobre sus pasos, sobresaltado.

Ah, Motomiya. ¡Qué susto me has dado!

¿Todo bien? ¿Ya ibas hacia casa?

Emm... sí, es que estaba haciéndole un recado a mi madre.

Sí, ya veo.

Bueno me voy...

Hasta mañana.

T.K. se alejó deprisa, aquel chico con el pelo de punta lo ponía más que nervioso, se volvió a girar y el castaño seguía allí mirándose las manos, pasmado.

¿Estás bien?

Me ha aparecido en la mano un aparato muy raro... - dijo Davis en un susurro – una luz azul apareció y...

El rubio corrió hacia él. Miró lo que había entre sus manos. Un digivice o al menos lo parecía. Dudó un segundo pero vio a Davis tan asustado que decidió que debía averiguar que demonios estaba pasando, cogió el móvil y llamó:

¿Izzy? Soy T.K. necesito tu ayuda...


	3. El valor se ha perdido

Izzy se sorprendió de que T.K. le llamase por la noche, no sabía ni que ya había vuelto a Japón. Lo recibió en su casa ya en pijama y se sorprendió aún más al ver a Davis con él.

¿Quién es él?

Es Davis Motomiya, un compañero de clase. Izzy, mira lo que le ha aparecido en la mano...

T.K. le enseñó lo que parecía un digivice. El joven pelirrojo los hizo pasar hasta su habitación pero allí ya había alguien.

¡Tai! - exclamaron Davis y T.K. a la vez. El castaño también se quedó un poco perplejo al ver a los dos chicos allí junto a él estaba sentada una chica de pelo lila que parecía nerviosa y emocionada a la vez y que tenía en sus manos un digivice igual al de Davis.

Ella es Yolei – dijo Izzy, intentando calmar los ánimos – Tai estaba comprando en su supermercado cuando una luz cruzó la puerta de entrada e hizo aparecer esto en sus manos.

A Davis le ha pasado lo mismo.

Necesito haceros unas preguntas – dijo Izzy a Yolei y Davis.

T.K. aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Tai.

¿Has visto a Kari? - dijo el mayor de los Yagami en un susurro para no molestar a Izzy que tecleaba sin cesar en su ordenador mientras hablaba con con los otros dos chicos.

Sí, ha venido a verme.

¿Está ya en casa?

Sí, la he acompañado, tranquilo. Está perfectamente bien.

Gracias.

No se merecen. - T.K. sonrió y Tai le correspondió con una sonrisa triste.

Izzy se levantó de la silla de golpe y dijo:

Tiene que haber un digivice más como este, por lo menos.

¿Y eso como vamos a saberlo?

No lo sé, Tai. Pero por lo que me parece están empezando a pasar cosas en el mundo Digimon algo se está moviendo.

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Porque la puerta digital que estaba cerrada desde que volvimos... se ha abierto.

¿Entonces, podemos ir al mundo Digimon?

Por lo que parece sí, pero antes de hacer nada vamos a llamar a todos los demás, tenemos que encontrar a esa persona que tiene el otro digivice. Eso es lo primero, después iremos a hacer una visita al mundo Digimon.

Entre Izzy y Tai llamaron a los demás digielegidos, los primeros en llegar fueron Kari y Matt Después aparecieró Joe y la última en llegar fue Sora. Izzy acordándose de Mimi le envió un correo avisándola.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Izzy?

Verás, Matt. Tai y tu hermano han encontrado a dos personas que hoy mismo de una manera un poco extraña han obtenido dos digivices, un poco distintos a los vuestros que a través de un amigo he descubierto que se llaman D3, por las palabras escritas en su código. Además he de deciros que la puerta al mundo Digimon se ha abierto...

Todos permanecieron callados unos segundos.

¿Quieres decir que están pasando cosas otra vez? - intervino Sora.

Eso tendremos que ir a verlo... - añadió Tai despacio.

¿Y si hay un nuevo Digimon malvado? ¿No acabamos ya con los Amos Oscuros y con Apocalymon? - suspiró Kari.

En teoría, sí. -dijo Izzy en tono conciliador – pero sabes que en el mundo Digimon las cosas no son fáciles.

Kari se quedó callada y se giró a mirar a T.K. El chico rubio permanecía callado mirando atentamente su digivice.

_Aquella sombra que pasó por encima de Kari, tenía una forma tan peculiar... sé que la recuerdo de algún sitio... pero, ¿de dónde? Y mi digivice empezó a brillar de manera extraña antes de que apareciesen los D3. _La cabeza de T.K. pensaba a toda velocidad sin encontrar ninguna respuesta coherente a ninguna de sus preguntas. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Kari que lo miraba preocupada y le sonrió. Estiró el brazo para acariciarle la mano.

No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Tengo miedo.

Lo sé. Pero estaré contigo, siempre.

T.K...

Tai se levantó llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

Mañana, iremos al mundo Digimon.

Pero Tai, puede haber más chicos en el caso de Yolei y Davis. -replicó Izzy al líder.

Lo sé, pero en el mundo Digimon quizá encontremos alguna pista. Tal vez, encontremos a Gennai y nos pueda dar una idea de qué está ocurriendo.

Puede que tengas razón, Tai. - añadió Matt – Está bien, mañana después de las clases, nos reuniremos en el aula de informática de la escuela y volveremos al mundo Digimon.

¡Sí! - dijeron todos a la vez.

Todos salieron de casa de Izzy y se despidieron hasta el dia siguiente. Kari caminaba despacio junto a su hermano hacia casa, Tai iba cabizbajo.

Hermano... ¿estás bien?

Ah... ¿qué decías Kari?

Estaba diciéndote aunque no me estabas haciendo ni caso que si estabas bien.

Si te digo la verdad, no sé ni cómo estoy.

Es por Sora, ¿a qué sí?

¿Tú que crees? - dijo Tai rindiéndose ante su hermana pequeña.

Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, tal vez, te vas a sentir mejor.

Pues verás...

_~Flashback on~_

_Sora y Tai estaban en la habitación de éste como muchas otras tardes hablando de cualquier cosa, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. El castaño se había sentado en la silla frente al ordenador y Sora sentada encima del escritorio. En concreto, aquel día se había puesto a mirar las fotos que habían tomado en su última visita al mundo Digimon. Ver aquello les producía nostalgia pero de alguna manera esperaban volver a reunirse con sus compañeros Digimon algún día._

_Era todo tan divertido -dijo Sora con una sonrisa al ver una foto de Piyomon y ella._

_Ni que lo digas, Sora – contestó Tai también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Agumon era siempre tan alegre, no paraba quieto ni un segundo..._

_Igual que su compañero humano._

_Sí, me temo que sí._

_Tai cerró la carpeta después de ver una última fotografía en la que salían ellos dos con Matt. A Sora se le borró la sonrisa._

_Tai..._

_¿Qué?_

_Tengo que decirte una cosa._

_¿Qué?_

_Verás, es sobre Matt. - Tai no se giró a mirarla, se había quedado con la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador._

_¿Y bien?_

_Matt me ha pedido salir – Tai se quedó un segundo en silencio._

_¿Y qué?_

_Pues que yo..._

_¿Tú le quieres? - dijo Tai, cortante._

_Sí, el me gusta pero yo quería saber qué pensabas tú._

_Yo no pienso nada._

_¡Tai!_

_¿Ya le has contestado?_

_No..._

_Pues ve y dile que sí._

_¿No te importa para nada? - Sora lanzó la pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos aunque como Tai no la estaba mirando no las vio._

_No, ¿por qué me tenía que importar? Para mí, tú solo eres una simple amiga._

_Sora se levantó de un salto y golpeó la mesa con una mano, llena de rabia. Las lágrimas le caían por su rostro._

_¿Una "simple" amiga? ¿Eso es lo que yo te importo?_

_Supongo._

_Pensaba que de verdad te importaba un poco._

_No, no me importas – la contestación de Tai fue fría como el hielo. Sora, destruida, hundió el rostro entre sus manos y se marchó llorando. Tai se levantó unos segundos después de la silla y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Empezó a golpear todo aquello que se le interpuso por delante, incluso empezó a golpear la pared con los puños hasta que se hizo sangre. _

_Finalmente, se quedó sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza entre las manos._

_Lo siento mucho, Sora. Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Matt, él te quiere... Lo siento, he perdido el valor... - y por primera vez en años, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos._

_~Flashback off~_

Kari se había quedado totalmente perpleja, no sabía qué decirle a su hermano.

Kari, sé lo mal que traté a Sora pero no lo hice porque quise. La quiero, tú sabes lo mucho que la quiero. No obstante, Matt también siente lo mismo por ella, es mi amigo y yo no podía traicionarle de esa manera. Le hablé mal a Sora para que saliese con Matt ya que supngo en el fondo a ella también le gusta él. No supe llevar la situación y te juro que me arrepiento de cada palabra que le dije. Sin embargo, parece que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Hermano, no hables así. Tienes que luchar por ella, Matt es tu amigo pero él sí se ha decidido a salir con Sora.

Lo ha hecho porque él no sabe que a mí me gusta, nadie lo sabe, sólo tú.

Oh... - Kari miró apenada a su hermano – Las cosas se arreglarán, ya verás. No dejes de luchar por Sora. Ella se lo merece.

Se merece eso y mucho más. - Tai empezó a caminar más deprisa y Kari se detuvo a mirarlo. Caminaba hundido, con la cabeza baja con los hombros caídos. De repente, una sombra le cruzó por encima de la cabeza, tocándolo levemente.

¡Hermano!

¿Qué pasa, Kari? - dijo él, volviéndose hacia la castaña.

He visto algo... una sombra...

Eso será que estás cansada, vamos a casa...

Kari no sabía como reaccionar conocía demasiado bien esa sombra, la sombra de un murciélago...

Myotismon...


	4. Se lo ha llevado

Ninguno de los digielegidos prestó atención a ninguna de sus clases. Durante la mañana, todos ellos pensaban en el inminente retorno al mundo Digimon. Podrían volver a ver a sus compañeros Digimon pero sabían que iban a encontrarse con más de un problema.

T.K... - susurró Kari al oído de su amigo en clase de matemáticas.

¿Qué? - dijo él en el mismo tono de voz acercándose a ella para oírla bien.

Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Cuenta, tu historia será mejor que las matemáticas. - él sonrió pero al ver que ella no le correspondía la miró preocupado. - ¿es algo malo?

Ya sé por qué mi hermano está así de mal estos días, T.K.

¿Qué le ha pasado? Parece una alma en pena.

Sí, y está así porque ha discutido con Sora.

Han discutido otras veces, ¿no?

Sí, pero ninguna ha sido como ésta. Tai la ha herido.

A ver, me estoy perdiendo.

¡Mi hermano está enamorado de Sora! - la castaña sin querer chilló emocionada y se escuchó su afirmación por todo el salón. El profesor los miró a ambos y con un gesto les indicó que saliesen de la clase.

Vayan fuera.

Los elegidos de la luz y la esperanza salieron fuera y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Lo siento, T.K. No quería que nos echasen...

No te preocupes, sigue contando.

Mi hermano está enamorado de Sora pero tu hermano también.

Hasta ahí, de acuerdo.

Mi hermano sabía que el tuyo estaba enamorado de Sora y por eso cuando se enteró de que Matt le había pedido salir le dijo a Sora que aceptara.

Pero Sora dudaría entre mi hermano y Tai, ¿no?

Así es, y a mi hermano no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle cosas horribles a la cara de la manera más fría posible para alejarla de su lado.

De esa manera, Sora acabó saliendo con mi hermano.

Sí.

Puff, lo que nos faltaba, por si no había suficiente jaleo con la aparición de los nuevos digivices y la apertura de la puerta al mundo Digimon.

¿Crees que lo arreglarán?

La verdad no lo sé, si quieres hablaré con mi hermano... a lo mejor sabe algo de las dudas de Sora que para algo es su novia.

Me sabe mal decirlo, T.K. porque Tai es mi hermano pero trató muy mal a Sora.

Tai tiene un gran corazón pero a veces actúa según sus impulsos y pasa lo que pasa.

No sé qué voy a hacer con él.

Oye, Kari...

Dime.

Ayer vi una cosa muy extraña...

¿Qué viste? - T.K. iba a contestar pero el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases los interrumpió, todos salieron de las aulas. Ellos volvieron a entrar a recoger sus cosas, el profesor los miró de reojo pero no les dijo nada. Salieron cogiendo a Davis y se dirigieron a el aula de informática.

Cuando entraron aún no había nadie.

¿Qué es eso del mundo Digimon? -dijo Davis nervioso.

No sabría decirte, Davis, es otro lugar. - contestó Kari.

¿Me va a pasar algo?

¿Por qué? Tranquilo, no pasará nada. - dijo Kari con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esperemos... - susurró T.K.

¡T.K.! No asustes más al pobre Davis.

Lo siento – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa – No era la intención...

Más te vale porque me estoy muriendo de los nervios... - Davis esbozó una sonrisa, estaba empezando a no caerle tan mal T.K.

Tai llegó con Izzy y Yolei unos minutos después. Más tarde llegó Sora.

Matt y Joe no van a poder venir – dijo la pelirroja.

¿Y eso? - preguntó Izzy mientras empezaba a teclear en el ordenador.

Joe tenía un examen muy importante y dijo que acudiría en cuanto pudiese y Matt tenía la firma con la discográfica para su grupo.

De acuerdo, iremos los que estamos aquí. Estuve anoche hablando con Mimi y dice que ella tampoco va a poder venir pero que lo intentará la próxima vez que vayamos. La puerta está abierta, chicos. Hora de irse. - dijo Izzy.

Tai se adelantó y colocó su digivice frente a la pantalla, ésta se lo tragó. Todos siguieron el mismo camino, de vuelta al mundo Digimon después de cinco años.

Todos se quedaron mirando a su alrededor en cuanto sintieron el suelo bajo sus pies, el mundo Digimon estaba un poco distinto de como ellos recordaban, sus colores estaban más apagados y se respiraba una calma extraña en el aire. Además, una espesa niebla lo cubría todo y el cielo estaba nublado y se veían y oían relámpagos y truenos.

No parece el mundo Digimon. - dijo Kari aferrándose al brazo de T.K.

¿Y los Digimons? - dijo Sora.

Vamos a dar una vuelta por la zona. - Tai caminaba delante de todos pero sin prestar atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba.

Tai, ¿adónde vas? - preguntó Izzy – Nos estamos adentrando más y más en la niebla. La tormenta nos va a caer encima, hay que buscar un refugio.

El líder continuaba caminando sin hacer caso a lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo.

¿Tai? ¿Me oyes? - repitió Izzy.

¡Hermano! ¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? - susurró Kari, aún agarrada al brazo de T.K. Todos se volvieron hacia Sora, esperando a que dijese algo pero ella se limitó a apartar la mirada, desviándola hacia el suelo.

Un relámpago cayó cerca de ellos y el trueno que le siguió lo hizo retumbar todo. Los digielegidos observaron como cada vez empezaban a caer más y más relámpagos, sin cesar, concentrándose en un único punto, cada vez más cerca de ellos como si quisiesen tocarlos y calcinarlos. Kari chilló asustada y se abrazó a T.K. Davis se tapó los oídos con las manos y Yolei también gritó aterrada. Izzy se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y Sora tampoco sabía qué hacer.

¡Tai! - T.K. fue el único que intentó llamar al castaño que avanzaba sin cesar hacia la zona en la que no paraban de caer rayos cada vez con más frecuencia.

¡Hermano! - Kari intentó correr hacia él pero Davis y T.K. lo evitaron, cada vez era más peligroso. De repente, el digivice de T.K. volvió brillar de manera extraña y una sombra parecida a la que había visto posarse sobre Kari empezó a envolver a Tai. Kari también se dio cuenta de que aquella horrible sombra había aparecido. -¡Hermano! - volvió a chillar, desesperada, intentando deshacerse de los brazos de Davis y T.K.

Mientras estos peleaban, Izzy intentaba calmar a Yolei que no entendía nada de nada y que se había dejado caer al suelo, llorando de miedo. ¿ Y Sora?

Sora permanecía quieta en su sitio, mirando sin comprender qué hacía Tai. Lo miraba asustada, podría salir herido, los rayos cada vez caían más cerca de ellos, rodeándolos.

De repente, Kari oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"_Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, digielegida de la Luz" _aquella voz oscura y sombría...

Myotismon...

¿Qué dices Kari? -dijo Davis, mirándola.

¡T.K.! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Myotismon! - T.K. soltó a Kari y empezó a correr hacia Tai, le cogió del brazo pero el mayor de los Yagami se zafó de él con increíble facilidad. Entonces, el chico rubio se puso delante de él, cortándole el paso y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Sin embargo, los ojos de Tai estaban vacíos, cegados por la oscuridad.

¡Tai! ¡Vamos, eres nuestro líder! ¡El más fuerte! ¿Dónde demonios te ha quedado el valor, la fuerza para sacar adelante las cosas? - le gritó T.K. - Mira a Kari, está sufriendo por tu culpa, vuelve con ella, eres su hermano mayor... - el castaño no reaccionaba a nada, simplemente se había detenido en su camino.

Kari estaba quieta en los brazos de Davis con el corazón en un puño, la sombra seguía rodeando a su hermano mientras los rayos cada vez caían más cerca de él y de T.K. Podía percibir a Myotismon pero no verlo, simplemente, sabía que estaba allí.

Una risa malvada no tardó en envolverlos a todos y temblaron de miedo, entre los rayos, surgiendo de la niebla apareció una bandada de murciélagos. Ante los ojos de todos no tardó en materializarse un Digimon.

La sonrisa decoraba su rostro, sus ojos azules relucían con un brillo mortífero tras el antifaz rojo, su pelo rubio se mantenía en su sitio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Los colmillos blancos destacaban, letales. Su capa ondeaba con el viento que se había empezado a mover, revolviendo la niebla que se enredaba en sus pies. Estaba igual a como lo recordaban, vestido como si de un caballero se tratase, con su traje azul y el pañuelo en la garganta. Sin duda, era él.

Myotismon había vuelto...

Kari se quedó inmóvil, sabía perfectamente que aquel diabólico Digimon la estaba observando fijamente. Desde hacia años le veía en sus pesadillas, sabía que algún día iba a volver y ese día había llegado...

Myotismon... - T.K. estaba igual de aterrado que Kari. Sabían que sin sus Digimon estaban completamente indefensos ante él.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo... - empezó diciendo Myotismon.

¿Cómo has vuelto? ¿Por qué? - intentó preguntar Kari con voz trémula.

Kari, Kari, mi digielegida favorita, sabías perfectamente que iba a volver, me veías en tus sueños, ¿verdad? Pues aquí me tienes, ha llegado el momento de vengarme, por todo lo que me hicisteis pasar. Y empezaré por él. - Mientras decía esto se acercó a Tai apartando a T.K. de un manotazo en el pecho. El chico rubio cayó unos metros más allá y se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

¡T.K.! - Kari no pudo reprimir el grito al ver la violencia de Myotismon. -¡Hermano! - volvió a chillar al ver como el Digimon se acercaba a Tai.

¿Estás listo para venir conmigo? - dijo Myotismon con voz aterciopelada, la sombra apretó a Tai en un abrazó letal y el chico emitió un grito de dolor

¡NO! - todos se quedaron perplejos al oír la voz de Sora. La pelirroja tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sora... - murmuró Kari, apartándose de Davis y acercándose a ella.

No le hagas daño, por favor. - le rogó a Myotismon.

¿Por qué?

Porque no quiero... - sollozó la chica. Myotismon chasqueó los dedos y la sombra volvió a estrujar el cuerpo de Tai, el chico volvió a lanzar un alarido.

¡Hermano! - Myotismon se acercó a Tai y le levantó la cabeza tirándole del pelo.

Veo que te quieren mucho por aquí... - le hizo girar la cabeza para mirar a Sora y a Kari - ¡Qué pena que te tengas que venir conmigo, ¿eh? - Los ojos de Tai parecieron despejarse un poco y murmuró entre dientes.

¿Y... si no... quiero marcharme... contigo...? - jadeó el castaño, ahogado en el abrazo de aquella sombra.

Las mataré. Mejor dicho, la mataré. - sentenció con voz venenosa señalando a Sora.

Tai no dudó ni un segundo.

Voy... contigo...

Myotismon rió, envolvió a Tai en su bandada de murciélagos y con un movimiento de su capa ambos desaparecieron.

Tai... - fue lo único que pudo decir Sora antes de dejarse caer al suelo. Izzy recogió a Yolei que cada vez lloraba más, lo que acababa de suceder no era la mejor carta de bienvenida al mundo Digimon. Y ninguno había podido hacer nada, no tenían a sus compañeros, sin ellos en ese mundo no eran nada...

Davis se acercó a Kari que se había quedado de pie al lado de Sora que estaba en el suelo.

Vamos a ayudar a T.K. - le dijo despacio.

La castaña se acordó de su amigo y corrió hacia él, T.K. había conseguido sentarse en el suelo pero le dolían mucho las costillas.

Lo siento, Kari...

Kari no pudo decir nada y se sentó en el suelo junto a su amigo y rompió a llorar.

Davis fue con Yolei para que Izzy pudiese encargarse de una desolada Sora.

Sora... - la llamó Izzy con suavidad.

Se lo ha llevado...

Ésa era la verdad, Izzy no tuvo valor para decirle nada más a la pobre chica, él mismo se sentía así de impotente. Myotismon había vuelto y se había llevado a Tai. La cosa ahora era, ¿Qué iban a hacer con los nuevos niños elegidos? ¿Qué iban a hacer sin su líder? ¿Dónde se lo había llevado? Todos pensaban que Myotismon estaba muerto y lo normal hubiese sido que se hubiese llevado a Kari, en ese caso la cuestión más importante era... ¿Por qué se había llevado a Tai? ¿Por qué?


	5. Te quiero

Entre todos habían conseguido encontrar un pequeño refugio antes de que la tormenta se desatase. Era una cueva que se hundía en las profundidades de una pequeña montaña cubierta de árboles, había humedad y hacía frío pero se iban a tener que conformar.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó T.K. mientras rodeaba a Kari con los brazos intentando consolarla sin éxito.

No lo sé, T.K. - murmuró Izzy – por lo pronto he avisado a Mimi y a Matt. A Joe aún no he conseguido localizarlo.

¿Por qué no volvemos a nuestro mundo? - susurró Yolei, atemorizada.

No podemos – contestó Izzy sentándose junto a ella – Tenemos que encontrar a nuestros compañeros Digimon, seguro que tú también tendrás uno, ya lo verás. Además, tenemos que encontrar a Tai. Tranquila, no dejaremos que te pase nada, ¿vale?

Vale...

T.K. se separó de Kari y fue a mirar una vez más al exterior. Davis se acercó a la castaña.

Ya verás como enseguida encontramos a tu hermano, Kari.

No sabes de lo que es capaz Myotismon. Tengo mucho miedo y sin Gatomon, no voy a poder hacer nada...

Vamos, tienes que ser fuerte. - Davis le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

Gracias, Davis.

La niebla cada vez es más densa – dijo T.K. al volver a entrar en la cueva.

¿Crees que va a volver? - preguntó Davis.

No lo sé, la verdad estoy tan perdido como tú. Sé que nos enfrentamos a Myotismon hace años pero... - T.K. se apoyó en la pared de piedra con gesto abatido. Los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron intentando infundirse ánimos. - Lo que ocurre es que la niebla da poder a Myotismon, por eso tengo miedo de que cada vez sea más densa, es una manera de aumentar su fuerza.

Entiendo. - Davis se mordió el labio pensativo. Finalmente, se apartó y se sentó junto a Yolei intentando animarla a ella también.

T.K. se dejó caer junto a Kari con un gemido poniéndose la mano en las costillas doloridas.

¿Estás bien? - musitó ella preocupada con los ojos llorosos.

Sí. Kari, siento muchísimo no haber podido hacer nada, de verdad.

Lo intentaste, fuiste el único que intentó hacer algo por mi hermano. Ni yo misma moví un dedo, estaba tan aterrorizada. Sabía que ese Digimon iba a volver pero no me imaginaba que pudiera aparecer ya... no he sido capaz de hacer nada... - Kari se miró las manos desconsolada. _"Mi hermano siempre ha estado ahí para protegerme pero yo no he podido protegerle a él" _pensó, angustiada. En ese momento, sintió que los brazos de T.K. la rodeaban guiando su cabeza hasta su hombro, la estrechó con fuerza y ella volvió a llorar. T.K. le dio un par de besos en la frente.

Kari, tranquila, sabes que vamos a ir a buscarle y vamos a encontrarle. Venceremos a Myotismon las veces que haga falta. Sin embargo, para que podamos conseguirlo tienes que ser nuestra luz, tienes que ser mi luz.

Ella asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza. "_Seré tu luz, pase lo que pase." _pensó ella, el chico sonrió mientras acariciaba su pelo castaño.

Davis observaba la escena mientras hablaba con Yolei e Izzy. _"Me ganaré tu confianza Kari, poco a poco, pero lo conseguiré" _pensaba. Izzy de cuando en cuando le echaba una ojeada a Sora que se había sentado apartada de ellos con la cabeza entre las rodillas aferrada al emblema de Tai.

Sí, el emblema de Tai que se había quedado tirado en el suelo después de que Myotismon se lo llevase. No obstante, el emblema se había vuelto casi oscuro, había perdido prácticamente ese color anaranjado que tenía. La chica no había dejado de sollozar aunque ni siquiera le salían lágrimas por los ojos. Estaba demasiado conmocionada, perder a Tai después de haber discutido con él había sido demasiado. Kari había intentado hablar con ella para hacerla caminar hacia el refugio pero la pelirroja no la escuchaba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida. Había sido T.K. el que al acercarse a ellas había encontrado el emblema de Tai. El rubio se había arrodillado junto a Sora y tras conseguir que ésta lo mirase se lo había colocado entre las manos temblorosas.

Cuídalo, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora mismo...

Ella había asentido y habían conseguido que caminase tambaleándose hasta la cueva.

Empezaba a anochecer en el mundo Digimon.

Tendríamos que hacer una hoguera y buscar algo para comer. - propuso Izzy.

Davis y yo iremos a buscar algo. - dijo T.K. separándose de Kari.

Yo voy con vosotros. - dijo Izzy.

Tened cuidado. - dijeron Yolei y Kari.

Enseguida volveremos, intentad que Sora se mueva o algo. - terminó el pelirrojo antes de salir.

Davis caminaba junto a T.K. seguidos de Izzy.

T.K. - dijo Davis en voz baja.

Dime...

¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Sí, claro.

¿Qué intenciones tienes con Kari?

¿Intenciones? ¿Con Kari? - el chico rubio se sonrojó a más no poder.

Sí, con Kari.

Kari solo es mi amiga... Espera un segundo, ¿te gusta Kari? - dijo el rubio divertido.

Sí, ¿que no se nota?

Bueno, no me había dado cuenta, Kari solo es mi amiga... _"Creo"_

Vale, solo era eso. Perdón si te he hablado mal, me pongo celoso enseguida. ¿Amigos? - dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Amigos... - aceptó el otro.

Oíd, es muy interesante vuestra conversación – dijo Izzy desde detrás de ellos incómodo – pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

Perdón... - dijeron los otros dos.

Mientras tanto en la cueva.

Sora... - le susurró Kari tocándole el brazo.

Sora levantó la cabeza y la miró de una manera tan triste que casi se estremeció.

¿Qué pasa?

Yo voy a ser la siguiente... - la pelirroja le mostró su propio emblema casi oscuro como el de su hermano.- He perdido la fe en el amor...

Kari no supo que contestar, su hermano había dicho algo parecido la última vez que hablaron... _"Kari he perdido el valor"_ le dijo.

No digas eso...

Es la verdad, me siento débil... - Kari no pudo evitarlo y ante la sorpresa de Yolei, le propinó una bofetada a Sora.

¡Sora! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi hermano se fue con Myotismon porque le importas, porque te quiere más que a sí mismo! ¿Es que a caso vas a dejar que se te lleve sin más? ¿Sin pelear por mi hermano? ¡Creía que también te importaba!

Tu hermano... ¿me quería?

Claro que te quería y te quiere pero es tan idiota que hizo lo imposible para que fueses feliz con Matt. - Sora abrió los ojos.

¿Hizo eso? - Kari asintió. Sora miró el emblema. - Idiota... - dijo suavemente con una sonrisa mientras lo apretaba en su mano. - Yo también te quiero, más que a mi vida.

En ese momento, el emblema de Sora empezó a relucir con una luz roja, potente. El emblema de Tai lanzó un destello.

Creo que te ha escuchado... -dijo Yolei totalmente impresionada.

Espero que sí. - dijo Sora mientras una lágrima de felicidad caía por su mejilla.

Los chicos entraron poco después y se sorprendieron al ver a Sora con una sonrisa.

¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Izzy.

Nada, - dijo la pelirroja tranquila – que he ahora sé una cosa que antes no sabía o no había sabido ver._ "Tai me quiere y yo le quiero a él" _pensó mirando con cariño el emblema del castaño mientras se lo colgaba al cuello junto al de ella.

Davis y T.K. no dijeron nada y se dispusieron a encender la hoguera. Comieron tranquilamente y se echaron en el suelo a dormir mientras uno vigilaba, el primero iba a ser T.K. T.K. se sentó casi en el exterior de la cueva mirando con preocupación la densa niebla, atento a la oscuridad. Al cabo de un rato alguien se acercó a él.

No puedo dormir, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Claro. - susurró al oír la voz de Kari.

¿Qué te preocupa?

Todo, Myotismon está al acecho y no sé quién puede ser el siguiente. Además...

¿Además?

Creo que hay alguien más que actúa con él.

¿Alguien más? - T.K. asintió con gesto serio.

Esto va a ser duro, Kari.

Cada vez me siento más perdida.

Yo también. - T.K. miró a Kari y la abrazó espontáneamente. La castaña lo correspondió.

T.K.

Te quiero mucho, Hikari. Eres mi mejor amiga... - Kari le sonrió con tristeza.

Yo también te quiero muchísimo... _"pero creo que no como un amigo nada más" - _lo besó en la mejilla y se quedó apoyada en él mirando hacia la oscuridad.


	6. Otro menos

Un día más amanecía en el mundo Digimon, T.K. y Kari se habían quedado dormidos mientras vigilaban la puerta de la cueva. Los dos se despertaron sobresaltados al escuchar voces. El chico rubio se levantó de un salto e instintivamente se colocó delante de Kari.

¿Quién hay ahí? - gritó hacia un arbusto que se estaba moviendo.

¡T.K.! - un Digimon naranja con alas voló hasta él y se tiró a sus brazos.

¡Patamon! - chillaron sorprendidos. Tras él apareció otro Digimon.

¡Gatomon! - Kari corrió hacia su compañera y las dos se abrazaron.

Cuanto me alegro de verte, Kari... - dijo la gata.

Y yo. ¿Dónde estábais?

Estábamos buscándoos. Y a Agumon...

¿Por qué? - preguntó T.K.

Myotismon se lo llevó.

A mi hermano también se lo han llevado, Gatomon...

Lo siento mucho.

Tendremos que encontrarlos a los dos.

¿Y los demás Digimon?

Tendréis que venir con nosotros, desde que volvió Myotismon hemos permanecido escondidos.

Entre todos despertaron a Izzy, Yolei y Davis. Kari fue a despertar a Sora y al moverla la chica se sobresaltó y gritó:

¡Tai!a

Tranquila, Sora. Hemos encontrado a los Digimon, vamos. - ésta se incorporó, no sin antes mirar el emblema de Tai que brillaba un poco, lo acarició suavemente y se levantó.

Pues vayamos.

¡Chicos!

¡Son Matt y Mimi! - dijo Izzy, lleno de alegría. - Ahora podemos empezar a movernos, pero, traen a alguien más.

¿Estáis todos bien? - interrogó Matt nada más encontrarse con ellos.

Todos los presentes permanecieron callados un segundo. Mimi se percató de la presencia del emblema de Tai en el cuello de Sora y se llevó las manos a la boca.

Sora... - Mimi caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Estás bien, amiga?

Mimi – la pelirroja abrazó aún más fuerte a su amiga y sollozó. - Se lo ha llevado...

Matt permaneció callado un tanto sorprendido de ver a Sora tan conmocionada por la desaparición de Tai. No era que él no estuviese preocupado pero no entendía que le pasaba a Sora.

Bueno, -interrumpió Izzy – será mejor que nos marchemos hacia el poblado donde están los Digimon, allí estarán más seguros. Y, Matt, ¿quién es él?

Matt desvió la atención de su novia y contestó:

Es Cody Hida, tiene un digivice de esos nuevos, me ncontré con él por casualidad cuando salía de la discográfica y él iba por la calle toqueteando el D-3.

Está bien, en cuanto lleguemos al poblado haremos presentaciones.

Guiados por Patamon y Gatomon, llegaron a un poblado Digimon situado entre montañas, lo componían unas treinta casetas y otras chavolas más pequeñas. Palmon, Piyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon y otros tres Digimons que no conocían salieron a recibirlos. Los digielegidos saludaron entusiasmados a sus compañeros Digimon y les presentaron a los nuevos niños elegidos los que serían sus futuros compañeros. El Digimon de Davis se llamaba Veemon; el de Yolei, Hawkmon y el de Codi, Armadillomon.

Mientras sucedía esto, Matt cogió a Sora del brazo.

¿Podemos hablar?

Sí... - los dos se apartaron un buen trecho del grupo.

¿Qué te pasa?

Se han llevado a Tai...

Lo sé, me lo han dicho pero nunca te había visto tan afectada por algo...

Matt, tengo que decirte una cosa...

Me imagino que lo nuestro ha terminado, ¿no?

¿Cómo sabes...?

Lo he intuido nada más verte, al final has descubierto a quién quieres de verdad. - Matt sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

Matt, sabes que nunca te engañé.

Eso no lo pongo en duda, sé que lo que sentías por mí era sincero pero no era amor, tan solo cariño. Tu amor estaba destinado a recibirlo otra persona.

Lo siento... - la chica abrazó al rubio.

¿Por qué saliste conmigo?

Discutí con Tai, me dijo que no le importaba y que tú me querías y que lo mejor era aceptar.

Típico de Tai... - Matt sonrió ante el recuerdo de el castaño.

¿Estás bien?

Siempre duele un poco. Sin embargo, prefiero saberlo y que seas feliz.

Aún así lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

Sora se separó de él y fue a reunirse con Mimi que la esperaba con Kari y Yolei para ir a bañarse a las aguas termales que había cerca de allí. De camino, Mimi hizo que Kari, Yolei, Gatomon y el resto de sus compañeras Digimon se adelantasen para ella poder hablar con Sora. Las dos se sentaron sobre una piedra y se cogieron las manos.

Cuéntame, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Mal, Mimi, fatal. No hice nada por Tai.

¿Cómo pasó todo?

Poco después de llegar al mundo Digimon, una tormenta empezó a desatarse, caían rayos por todas partes y Tai estaba muy raro. De repente, una sombra lo envolvió y Myotismon apareció. T.K. fue el único que intentó hacer algo, yo no fui capaz de hacer nada de nada. Myotismon le dijo que si no se marchaba con él me mataría y Tai se entregó... - Mimi abrió la boca. - Encontramos su emblema – dijo sosteniéndolo entre las manos.

Tai siempre fue un caballero, incluso en una ocasión lloró por ti.

¿Por mí?

Sí, fue la primera vez que fuimos al mundo Digimon cuando Datamon os secuestró a ti y a Piyomon.

No lo sabía, nunca me lo dijo.

Eso es por su orgullo, ya sabes como es.

Tengo tantas ganas de encontrarlo, Mimi.

¿Qué harás en ese momento?

Correré para abrazarlo y no volver a dejarlo escapar. Ya he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

¿Por qué nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por él?

Por mido a perderle, era mi mejor amigo. ¿Y si no funcionaba? Además, Matt me pidió salir y esa tarde Tai y yo discutimos... me dijo que no le importaba para nada, que era una simple amiga para que empezase a salir con Matt...

Lo que yo te diga, ese chico vale su peso en oro. En algún momento a mí también me gustó, siempre ha sido muy guapo.

Lo sé... - dijo Sora sonrojándose.

Valiente, amable y protector...

Eso también. - una lágrima discurrió por la mejilla de Sora. - Quiero encontrarlo.

Y lo haremos, muy pronto.

Las dos fueron a bañarse con las demás.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo Digimon...

Tai despertó encadenado a una pared dentro de una celda, aquel cuartucho estaba terriblemente oscuro y había humedad. Entreabrió los ojos pero veía borroso, estaba agotado cubierto de sangre y sudor. Myotismon le había golpeado con la intención de que se pasase a su bando y que hiciese digievolucionar a Agumon a su forma oscura de SkullGreymon. Se había negado.

En mitad de aquella tortura se había sentido desfallecer pero... por un momento... le había parecido oír la voz de Sora... llamándolo "idiota" como ella solía hacer, con cariño. No obstante, posiblemente tan solo lo había imaginado.

Había visto a Agumon unos segundos, Myotismon lo llevaba atado con cadenas pero no lo había herido, lo necesitaba en plena forma...

Tai había intentado huir mientras había tenido fuerzas, había gritado, pataleado y movido hasta que las cadenas le habían provocado heridas en las muñecas.

Sabía que si aquel Digimon volvía no podrá resistirse mucho más.

Poco tiempo después oyó a Myotismon que se acercaba hablando con alguien, conocía aquella voz tenebrosa pero no supo ubicarla. El Digimon vampiro entró con una sonrisa maligna.

¿Preparado?

No vas a... poder conmigo...

¡Látigo sangriento! - tras el golpe Tai dejó caer la cabeza, malherido.

Sora... - fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sora mientras cenaban en el poblado Digimon.

¿Sora? - murmuró Kari preocupada.

Tenemos que ir a por Tai, ya.

Los Digimon intentaron detenerla pero al final fue Mimi la que consiguió calmarla. Los Digimon les habían explicado que Myotismon se había instalado en lo que en un momento fue la Montaña Espiral desde donde los Amos Oscuros casi consiguieron hacerse con el mundo Digimon cinco años atrás. Estaba totalmente protegido pero que por el bien de Tai tendrían que ponerse en camino al día siguiente para ir a salvarle a él y a Agumon.

Tras arreglar el plan para el día siguiente, todos se marcharon a acostarse excepto T.K. que salió de la caseta a obsevar la luna. Su hermano estaba fuera también.

Hermano...

T.K.

¿Cómo estás?

Bueno, supongo que dentro de lo que cabe, estoy bien.

Preguntaba por el tema Sora.

Yo ya sabía que en algún momento esto tnía que pasar, ¿sabes?

¿Lo sabías?

No lo sabía pero siempre intuí que entre Sora y Tai había algo muy especial. Al igual que entre tú y Kari.

No me cambies de tema... - dijo el rubio menor sonrojándose.

Vale... - dijo el otro riéndose. - Como te decía, Sora sentía algo por mí pero no era amor y ha tenido que ocurrir esto para que todos seamos capaces de decir la verdad-

¿Crees que Tai estará bien?

Espero que sí, de verdad lo digo. Tai es mi mejor amigo si le pasase algo...

Sin él, estamos todos muy perdidos.

Es normal, siempre él llevaba la voz cantante.

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire y los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando el cielo cubierto de niebla. Oyeron pasos a sus espaldas y vieron a Kari.

¿Tampoco hoy puedes dormir? - la chica negó con la cabeza.

Si molesto, me voy.

Tranquila, yo me voy a dormir ya. -dijo Matt. - No os acostéis muy tarde. - terminómientras entraba en la caseta con una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal está Sora?

Ahora dormida, estaba muy nerviosa pero Mimi ha podido hacerla descansar.

Está hecha polvo.

De alguna manera, la puedo entender.

¿Qué quieres decir, Kari?

Es mi hermano, sé que él es muy fuerte pero no sé hasta cuando podrá aguantar. Su emblema se está apagando. Además, yo también estaría así si se llevasen a la persona a la que amo.

Supongo que yo también me sentiría así... - el rubio dejó vagar la mirada. Kari se lo quedó mirando.

¿En quién estás pensando?

T.K. se quedó perplejo, estuvo tentado de contestarle a la joven que estaba pensando en ella.

En alguien muy especial, creo.

¿No me lo quieres decir?

Yo... es que no estoy seguro de lo que siento...

Kari se quedó callada. _"¿Quién ocupa tu corazón, T.K.?"_ pensó apenada. T.K. también guardó silencio. _"¿En quién piensas, Kari? ¿En Davis?_ Pensaba el rubio sintiendo como los sentimientos hacia su amiga empezaban a acentuarse y los celos también.

"_¿Acaso me estoy enamorando?" _pensó T.K. _¿Acaso me he enamorado de T.K.? _Meditó Kari.

Bueno T.K. me voy a dormir...

Yo también.

¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado?

Cla-claro. - balbuceó él. Entraron en la caseta, T.K se tumbó en el suelo sobre una especie d colchoneta. Kari se acostó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. La castaña levantó la cabeza y descubrió que T.K. la estaba observando, se aproximaron más mirándose a los ojos cuando el suelo empezó a temblar y se oyeron un montón de explosiones. Todos se levantaron. Salieron al exterior. Un ejército de murciélagos sobrevolaba la zona y un grupo de Digimons oscuros lanzaban ataques.

¿Qué querían conseguir así? Aquellos murciélagos volaron en picado hacia Kari, la chica gritó. Sin embargo, T.K. se interpuso entre ellos y al chica. La bandada lo rodeó y se lo llevó. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

¡T.K.! -chilló Kari aterrorizada.

Matt hizo digievolucionar a Gabumon en Garurumon para seguir a los murciélagos pero desaparecieron sin más en la oscuridad sin dejar ni rastro de su hermano. Cuando volvió al pueblo todos se quedaron mirándole pero él se limitó a hacer un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Kari empezó a llorar sin cesar.

Se habían llevado a su hermano. Y ahora a T.K. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ellos? Myotismon la buscaba a ella, no a T.K.

Solo una cosa estaba muy clara para todos: la batalla solo acababa de empezar.


	7. Sabe que le odias

Matt reunió a todos los niños elegidos y a sus Digimon en la caseta. Un silencio lo rodeaba todo, nadie sabía que decir. Kari permanecía quieta sin moverse con la vista fija en el suelo junto a Sora mientras Mimi al otro lado hablaba con ella. Izzy se mantenía junto a Yolei, Codi y Davis pero Davis hacía ya rato que tenía un ojo puesto en Kari.

Chicos...

Vamos a ir a por Tai y T.K. - dijo Davis levántandose. - ¡Vamos a luchar!

Exacto – dijo Matt un tanto sorprendido. - Mañana por la mañana partiremos hacia la montaña espiral. Nada nos detendrá y recuperaremos a Tai y a T.K.

Todos se quedaron otra vez en silencio.

Lo va a matar... - susurró Kari.

¿Qué dices? - preguntaron Mimi y Sora.

Myotismon va a matar a T.K...

Kari, no...

Durante años, lo he visto en mis pesadillas...

Kari -esta vez era Matt, arrodillándose junto a ella. - No voy a dejar que nada malo le ocurra a T.K. ya lo verás y tampoco a Tai. Kari abrazó al rubio con un sollozo.

Matt...

Vamos, descansad un poco. Nos pondremos pronto en marcha.

Sora se recostó sobre la colchoneta, estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Se quedó mirando el emblema de Tai que cada vez estaba más oscuro.

"Pronto iremos a por ti" La pelirroja se quedó pensando en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era ese chico en su vida hasta que aquel día discutieron de verdad y ella se marchó llorando. "Tai..."

Ningún niño elegido pudo volver a conciliar el sueño y se levantaron antes de la salida del sol, junto a sus compañeros digimon se pusieron en marcha. La niebla era espesa pero no muy lejos se podía observar la cima de la nueva montaña Espiral.

¿Crees que los Amos Oscuros han vuelto también? -preguntó Matt a Izzy.

No tengo ni idea, he estado hablando con Tentomon y no han visto nada de nada.

Solo hemos visto a Myotismon... - dijo Gatomon.

Esto es raro... ¿cómo ha creado Myotismon la montaña Espiral sin los Amos Oscuros?

Nada tiene sentido.

La cosa es – dijo Matt – Myotismon está aquí y se ha llevado a Tai, por alguna razón. Y también se ha llevado a T.K. Y tenemos ante nosotros la montaña Espiral pero no hay ni rastro de los Amos Oscuros. Esto es incomprensible.

El ascenso hacia la montaña Espiral fue de lo más pacífico. Sin embargo, todos estaban muy alerta. Llegó la noche y se sentaron cerca de un lugar donde quedaban un grupo de árboles.

Mientras tanto en el interior del palacio de Myostismon en la cima de la Montaña...

T.K. oyó un grito e intentó salir de la celda donde lo tenían confinado.

¡Tai!

Sabía perfectamente que su líder lo estaba pasando muy, muy mal. Y así era...

Las gotas de sangre caían al suelo desde el cuerpo de Tai. Iba a tardar poco en rendirse... Muy poco...

Lo haré... - le susurró a Myotismon. - haré digievolucionar... a Agumon...

Myotismon se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Con un chasquido de los dedos hizo a aparecer a Agumon entre una bandada de murciélagos.

Agumon... lo siento...

No te preocupes Tai, estaré bien.

Ya vale de ñoñerías – cortó Myotismon – estás solo, digielegido del valor... Muy solo...

¿Qué... dices?

Sé que te gusta esa chica...

No le hagas nada...

¿Qué más te da? Ella te odia. - dijo el digimon con una sonrisa casi feliz.

¿Me odia?

Sí, uno de mis sirvientes la escuchó hablando con otra elegida.

Mimi...

Dijo que te odiaba... por todo lo que le dijiste... - Myotismon se acercó a Tai.- ¿Qué pena, no?

Sora... - Tai abrió los ojos sin poder creerse que Sora lo odiase.

Haz digievolucionar a Agumon y podrás apartarla para siempre...

No... Sora... no...

¡Haz digievolucionar a tu Digimon! - le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago y Tai se revolvió- ¡Acaba con ese estúpido amor que te corrompe!¡Olvida a esa chica! - Myotismon estaba fuera de sí y Tai estaba aterrado.

Sora se quedó mirando el emblema de Tai que relucía oscuro, muy oscuro. Echó a correr hacia la cima de la Montaña sin esperar a los demás, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**¡Digievoluciona! **- gritó Tai.

El castillo empezó a temblar sin cesar, el emblema de Tai estalló en mil pedazos. La fortaleza empezó a derrumbarse cuando salió por el tejado la cabeza de SkullGreymon. Sora no dejó de correr hacia el castillo con lo que quedaba del emblema de Tai en las manos.

SkullGreymon la vio y se dirigió hacia ella...

Myotismon salió de aquella nube de polvo y humo con Tai encadenado tras él por las muñecas y el cuello. Se colocó con el chico detrás del Digimon oscuro.

¡Tai! -chilló Sora.

No te esfuerces, ya no va a oírte... -Sora se quedó mirando al chico, tras ella todos los demás compañeros habían llegado.

Sus ojos... - dijo Kari.

Los ojos de Tai se habían vuelto completamente opacos, vacíos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas que sangraban.

Sabe que le odias... - dijo Myotismon con orgullo.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo le quiero!

Ahora ya no importa, ya nunca jamás va a poder oírte. ¡Su intención es destruiros a todos!


	8. Me da igual que me odies

Matt hizo digievolucionar a Gabumon inmediatamente y se puso delante de Sora. Mimi también hizo digievolucionar a Palmon en Togemon y lo mismo hizo Tentomon convirtiéndose en Kabuterimon. Davis al ver como todos los Digimon digievolucionaban se armó de valor e hizo lo mismo con Veemon convirtiéndolo en X-Veemon. Sin embargo, Yolei y Cody no consiguieron que sus compañeros digievolucionaran pues estaban demasiado aterrados como para dejar que se produjese la digievolución.

Piyomon miraba a Sora esperando a que su compañera la hiciese digievolucinar pero no podía, Sora estaba totalmente conmocionada mirando al mayor de los Yagami.

Myotismon liberó a Tai y éste se tambaleó amenazando con caer al suelo pero se mantuvo en pie. Hizo un gesto a su oscuro Digimon para que atacase a sus amigos.

Todos los Digimon se lanzaron contra Skullgreymon sabiendo que poco iban a poder hacer contra ese gran esqueleto movido por el odio de Tai hacia Sora. Un odio que había provocado Myotismon y que nada tenía que ver con los sentimientos de la chica hacia el castaño. No obstante, Tai que no había hablado con Sora desde su discusión le había creído, al fin y al cabo, después de lo que le dijo a la pobre Sora no sería extraño que lo odiase.

Los Digimon que se habían lanzado a atacar a SkullGreymon fueron golpeados y enviado lejos con un simple movimiento del braxo de éste. Mimi fue a recoger a Palmon que se había quedado en el suelo sin fuerzas mientras pensaba: _"Sin poder evolucionar a nivel perfecto no haremos nada de nada, es cierto que todos tenemos nuestros emblemas pero desde que liberaos a las Bestias Sagradas no podían liberar el poder que contenían. Llevaban cinco años alejados del mundo Digimon y eso les había marcado, habían cambiado muchísimo y habían vivido muchas más cosas. ¿Tanto habían cambiado? ¿Tanto como para que sus emblemas llegasen a romperse como el de Tai minutos antes? ¿Eso significaba que no iba a volver a ser el mismo? No podía ocurrir eso, Sora no lo superaría... y yo misma, tampoco"_

Matt y Garurumon que seguían en pie intentaban inútilmente alejar a SkullGreymon de los demás

Sé un poco más agresivo... - sugirió Myotismon al oído de Tai

Ataca, SkullGreymon... -murmuró Tai entre dientes.

Ataca a la chica. - terminó Myotismon mirando a Sora que se había quedado sola mientras los demás luchaban, recogían a sus Digimon o como Kari protegían a los nuevos niños elegidos como Cody y Yolei que aún no sabían luchar junto a sus Digimon -¡Vamos!

So...ra... - Tai se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto de dolor, abriendo mucho los ojos.

¡Disparo Oscuro! -anunció SkullGreymon.

¡Sora! - Piyomon estaba asustada y tiraba de Sora hacia cualquier lado pero la chica no se movía. El proyectil salió de la columna vertebral de SkullGreymon hacia ella, la chica lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Tai, me odias? - susurró Sora sin creérselo, su emblema se volvió completamente negro. Matt dejó de luchar contra el Digimon con Garurumon y se volvió hacia Sora.

¡NOOOOO! - el grito de Mimi desgarró la niebla antes de la explosión. La onda expansiva los lanzó a todos un par de metros hacia atrás. Y todo quedó en silencio. Myostismon se tuvo que proteger con su capa para no salir afectado por el ataque del Digimon Oscuro de Tai.

Una gran polvareda de piedras, polvo y fuego se alzó, todo quedó destruido en una gran zona alrededor de donde había estado Sora. La niebla se entremezclaba con el humo y el olor a quemado inundó el aire. Myotismon sonrió siniestramente pero esa risa se le borró de la cara al percatarse de un hecho.

Tai había desaparecido.

Maldita sea... - murmuró.

Matt, Mimi y los demás no podían ni respirar. Muchos de ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. No podían dejar de mirar allí donde había estado la pelirroja.

T.K. cuando SkullGreymon rompió el tejado se vio liberado e intentó escapar pero...

¡Truco del payaso!

Tú... - se volvió y lo vio allí antes de convertirse en muñeco.

No pude atraparte la otra vez pero ahora sí...

Myotismon seguía buscando a Tai con la mirada. No obstante, levantó la cabeza y como si hubiese escuchado a alguien decirle algo, asintió. Se cubrió con su capa y desapareció con sus murciélagos de manera misteriosa. SkullGreymon volvió a su forma de Agumon y se quedó en el suelo agotado. Gabumon fue a ayudarlo.

Los digielegidos no se atrevían a acercarse al lugar de la explosión. Sin embargo, fue Kari la que dijo:

Veo algo...

Los Digimon volvieron a su forma infantil y se quedaron también observando como desaparecía el humo lentamente, muy lentamente.

El asombro se apoderó de todos cuando empezaron a vislumbrar una pequeña burbuja naranja que resplandecía levemente. Y ahí estaba Tai, de pie con los brazos extendidos delante de Sora que no podía creerse que estuviese viva todavía. Aquella cúpula los había salvado a ambos del ataque de SkullGreymon que gracias a Dios había vuelto a ser Agumon.

Tai bajó finalmente los brazos y se dejó caer de rodillas, se le nubló la vista y se dejó caer al suelo. La burbuja se deshizo lentamente haciéndose cada vez más tenue.

Tai... - la pelirroja se arrodilló en el suelo junto al castaño y le dio la vuelta. Éste entreabrió los ojos. -Tai, Tai, Tai... -la chica no alcanzaba a ronunciar otra cosa que no fuese su nombre mientras le acariciaba el magullado rostro con la mano.

Sora..., ¿estás … bien? -Sora lo sujetó entre sus brazos temiendo que volviesen a llevárselo.

Tai se quejó a causa de las heridas que tenía pero hundió en el rostro en el hombro de Sora y sollozó, empezó a llorar como fuese un niño pequeño totalmente indefenso mientras decía:_ "Lo siento, lo_ _siento... he estado a punto... de hacerte daño"_ Había pasado miedo de verdad pero gracias a su Sora había recuperado el valor que le caracterizaba, le daba lo mismo si ella lo odiaba, le daba lo mismo que ya no contase nada para ella, la quería con locura y ésa era la verdad. Era cierto que su emblema se había roto pero eso no cambiaba nada, él no había dejado de ser él mismo, el valor era su punto fuerte y siempre protegería a quién más amaba.

Tai... -Sora seguía abrazándole y susurraba su nombre con mucho cariño.

Lo siento... - le volvió a decir, angutiado.

No digas nada..., para mí lo que has hecho ha sido suficiente...

Kari llegó junto a ellos y se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Éste la besó en la cabeza.

Hermano, estás herido.

No te preocupes... ahora estoy bien... - intentó sonreír pero solo consiguió esbozar una mueca de dolor.

Tenemos que curarte... - esta vez fue Sora la que habló entre sollozos.

Sora, yo... - Sora le cubrió a Tai los labios con un dedo, con suavidad. Tai la miró con aquellos ojos almendrados llenos de amor.

Ahora no, tendremos tiempo para hablar más tarde... - Kari se levantó para ir a por Matt. - primero tienes que curarte y... - Tai con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó. Mimi llegó corriendo hasta ellos junto con Palmon y también los abrazó.

Os quiero chicos... - dijo llorando mientras sonreía. - No sabéis cuanto...

Mimi besó a Tai en la mejilla.

No vuelvas a preocupar así a Sora, ¿eh? - murmuró al oído de Tai.

No te preocupes... desde ahora... la protegeré y la cuidaré como a nadie.

La castaña se levantó y Matt también se acercó a su amigo. Se arrodilló y lo abrazó.

Matt...

¿Estás bien, verdad?

Sí... me alegro tanto de veros... - Matt lo ayudó a incorporarse con una sonrisa, pasando el brazo de su amigo por los hombros. Sora se colocó al otro lado del castaño y se asó su otro brazo por los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar.

Llegaron al poblado un buen rato después, Matt dejó a Tai junto a Sora para preparar una colchoneta dentro de la caseta donde atender al castaño.

Los demás entraron tras él para empezar a curarse sus rasguños y para dejar solos a sus amigos.

- Tai... - la chica lo abrazó con cuidado y le acarició el rostro con la mano. El chico se quedó embobado mirándolo y se tambaleó amenazando con desmayarse. -¡TAI! - susurró Sora, cogiéndolo mientras se desplomaba, agotado en sus brazos.


	9. Sentimientos que se van y vienen

¡Disparo oscuro! - anunció SkullGreymon.

Al oír esto todos se quedaron inmóviles.

**~Matt**

"_Maldita sea Tai, ¿es que no ves lo que estás haciendo?" _Garurumon que seguía luchando contra SkullGreymon se volvió y observó a su compañero que se veía demasiado lejos como para poder llegar hasta Sora y hacer algo por ella. La pelirroja estaba en el centro de la batalla, de pie, con su abrigo azul claro mirando directamente a Tai. _"Tai, por favor, por favor, salva a Sora. Tú la querrás pero yo también y si le haces algo... te mataré yo después, ¡castaño cabezón!" _

El misil impactó sobre la zona donde estaba Sora y ya no pudo ver nada más, solo sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

**~Kari**

"_Hermano, para esto, si lo haces... después no podrás soportarlo"_ Kari se colocó delante de Yolei y Cody apartándolos hacia atrás.

Kari, ¿Qué va a pasar?

No lo sé, Yolei. Solo sé que eso va a explotar y que tenemos que apartarnos.

¡Hermano! - dijo girándose por última vez hacia el castaño. _"Salva a Sora"_ pensó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de volverse de espaldas y abrazar a los otros dos.

~**Izzy**

"_Tai, eres el único que puede parar esto"_ Izzy estaba a unos metros de Matt observando su espalda tensa, él también estaba sufriendo y solo quería que esto acabase ya. Con sus Digimon en forma infantil estaban demasiado lejos como para ayudar a Sora. Sólo les quedaba rezar.

~**Mimi**

Mimi fue a recoger a Palmon que se había quedado en el suelo sin fuerzas mientras pensaba: _"Sin poder evolucionar a nivel perfecto no haremos nada de nada, es cierto que todos tenemos nuestros emblemas pero desde que liberamos a las Bestias Sagradas no podemos liberar el poder que contenían. Llevamos cinco años alejados del mundo Digimon y eso nos ha marcado, hemos cambiado muchísimo y hemos vivido muchas más cosas. ¿Tanto hemos cambiado? ¿Tanto como para que los emblemas lleguen a romperse como el de Tai minutos antes? ¿Eso significaba que no iba a volver a ser el mismo? No podía ocurrir eso, Sora no lo superaría... y yo misma, tampoco. Tai, yo también te quise hace años y te sigo queriendo ahora como un hermano, no le hagas esto a Sora... ¡sálvala!_

**~Sora**

Sora oía de lejos como Piyomon intentaba moverla del lugar tirando de su ropa pero ella solo podía mirar a Tai. _"¿Tengo que descubrir mis sentimientos por Tai en estos momentos? ¿Por qué? Sabía que para mí era alguien muy importante pero no tanto como de verdad lo es."_

C- susurró Sora sin creérselo, su emblema se volvió completamente negro. No obstante, en ese momento vio como Tai volvía a susurrar su nombre con la mano en el pecho.

So...ra... - el proyectil estaba ya muy cerca y Sora se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos en un inento completamente inútil de protegerse. Había confiado en que Tai estaría ahí siempre para protegerla.

¡Ayúdame, Tai! - gritó antes de darse por vencida y que su emblema estuviese apunto de estallar.

**~Tai**

Tai notó como Myotismon se acercaba a él.

Sé un poco más agresivo... - sugirió Myotismon en su oído.

Ataca, SkullGreymon... -murmuró Tai entre dientes.

Ataca a la chica. - terminó Myotismon - ¡Vamos! - Ante esa orden a Tai le vinieron a la cabeza un montón de recuerdos, momentos especiales con su amiga pelirroja.

¿Tai, me odias? - le oyó decir sin poder creerse que él estuviese a punto de matarla

So...ra... -alcanzó a decir el castaño al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho. Su corazón latía velozmente pero podía sentir como estaba empezando a resquebrajarse, moría de amor por aquella chica pelirroja, dulce y adorable. Levantó la vista y vio a sus amigos a Matt, Izzy, Mimi, a los nuevos niños elegidos, a su hermana Kari que le pedían a gritos, con la mirada, con el corazón que reaccionase y que salvase a Sora.

¡Ayúdame, Tai! - Tai miró lo cerca que estaba el disparo de la joven que se cubrió con los brazos para intentar protegerse como fuese. Vio por un momento como el emblema de ella iba a estallar, no podía permitirlo. _"La amo demasiado, no puedo hacerle daño aunque ella me odie"_

Myotismon se había separado de él y se estaba prootegiendo con su capa contemplando la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha. Pues no le iba a dar ese placer. Nadie le haría nada a la persona a la que más quería y menos ese estúpido Digimon Muerto Viviente. Así que corrió hasta Sora, se colocó ante ella.

-¡NOO! - gritó el castaño, Sora abrió los ojos y pudo ver como del pecho de Tai salía una luz, potente y brillante, anaranjada con muchísima fuerza que empezaba a distribuirse a su alrededor para formar una burbuja. El chico la miró a los ojos antes de concentrarse y aguantar el impacto del ataque de SkullGreymon. Todo explotó, un gran ruido los envolvió y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, los pies de Tai se hundieron con fuerza en la piedra y gritó una vez más sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro. Sora lo miraba sin poder creerse lo que estaba haciendo su Tai, estaba arriesgando su vida por ella, solo por ella. "Aún le importo" Tai empezaba a sudar y a temblar pero el emblema de Sora empezó a relucir también con fuerza y reforzó la burbuja que los protegía. El emblema del Amor resplandecía como nunca lo había hecho sobre el pecho de la chica. Tai esbozó una sonrisa y movió los labios.

Cuánto te quiero... - le pareció oír a Sora. No obstante con todo el estruendo no sabía decir si había escuchado bien.

Poco a poco se hizo el silencio...

Tai bajó finalmente los brazos y se dejó caer de rodillas, se le nubló la vista y se dejó caer al suelo. La burbuja se deshizo lentamente haciéndose cada vez más tenue.

"_Ya está, no puedo más... ya puedo morirme tranquilo..." _pensaba Tai mientras su cuerpo se dejaba caer sobre las piedras. De repente notó que ella le susrraba algo. "Tai" Nunca su nombre le había sonado tan bien como en ese momento, no paraba de decírselo mientras le alzaba la cara acaricándosela con la mano. "_Maldita sea, soy tan miserable"_ El castaño alcanzó a preguntarle a la chica si estaba bien antes de hundir el rostro en su hombro. La pelirroja olía también como siempre, a flores y a jabón.

Lo siento, lo siento... he estado... apunto de hacerte daño... - No pudo evitar echarse a llorar, se sentía despreciable. - ¿Cómo he podido... hacerte eso... precisamente a ti? - se sentía como un niño pequeño, indefenso. Y, por primera vez, no le importaba mostrar sus sentimientos, se sentía demasiado feliz de tener a Sora junto a él y demasiado culpable como para ocultarlo.- Perdóname...

Había pasado miedo de verdad pero gracias a su Sora había recuperado el valor que le caracterizaba, le daba lo mismo si ella lo odiaba, le daba lo mismo que ya no contase nada para ella, la quería con locura y ésa era la verdad. Era cierto que su emblema se había roto pero eso no cambiaba nada, él no había dejado de ser él mismo, el valor era su punto fuerte y siempre protegería a quién más amaba.

Tai... -Sora seguía abrazándole, susurraba su nombre con mucho cariño.

Lo siento... - le volvió a decir, angustiado.

No digas nada..., para mí lo que has hecho ha sido suficiente...

Los demás se fueron acercando poco a poco para comprobar que estaban los dos bien. Ni Sora ni Tai percibieron que Myotismon se había marchado hacía ya rato. Matt ayudó a Tai a ponerse en pie y Sora se colocó al otro lado. Sora abrazó al castaño suavemente por la cintura mientras él descargaba sobre ella parte de su peso.

Cuando llegaron al poblado, Matt dejó a Tai apoyado en Sora.

¿Podrás sostenerte? - le preguntó el rubio a su amigo, preocupado.

Supongo que sí.

Está bien... - Matt entró en la caseta y los demás le siguieron, a su manera todos se sentían muy cansados. Sora miró a su amigo con una sonrisa preciosa.

Tai... - el chico le correspondió a la sonrisa mientras su vista se nublaba, se tambaleó y notó como las piernas le fallaban. -¡TAI!- Sora lo volvió a sujetar entre sus brazos como había hecho antes.

Me tendré... que desmayar...más veces... para poder estar...así contigo...

No digas tonterías... podemos estar así más veces... a partir de ahora... - Tai sonrió.

Ojalá... - y perdió el conocimiento.

Tai despertó en una habitación con las paredes amarillas, sobre una mullida cama. _"¿Dónde estoy?_"

En ese momento entró Joe.

Joe...

Tai, ¿cómo estás?

Me duele todo...

Es lo que tiene hacerse el héroe. - contestó el otro con una sonrisa.

¿Dónde... estamos?

Hace unas horas que habéis vuelto del mundo Digimon, tú no estabas muy bien que digamos y te han traído aquí para que te cure, están todos fuera, algunos están durmiendo, son las dos de la madrugada.

¿Y Kari?

Está fuera, se ha dormido al lado de Yolei en la habitación de mi hermano pero está perfectamente bien, igual que los demás.

¿Y Agumon?

Le he curado las heridas que tenía pero ya está mejor, ha comido y está descansando. No te preocupes por nada.

¿Y... Sora... ?

Ya tardabas en preguntar por ella, está fuera, está muy nerviosa porque aún no le he dejado entrar a verte, les dije que lo mejor era que descansaras, tienes algunas heridas que son preocupantes.

Me las hizo Myotismon...

Pues por eso mismo hay que cuidarlas.

¿Y T.K.? ¿Se sabe algo de él? - Joe negó con la cabeza, Mimi y Matt han vuelto al mundo Digimon para revisar el castillo de Myotismon, no creo que tarden en volver... ¿Puedes dejar pasar a Sora?

Está bien... voy a por ella... - dijo Joe haciéndose de rogar.

La pelirroja no tardó en levantarse emocionada del sofá donde llevaba dos horas sentada, medio sollozando preocupada.

¿Seguro que quiere verme?

Él mismo me lo ha pedido... - dijo Joe con una sonrisa.

Sora se asomó poco a poco por la puerta de la habitación, el cuarto estaba oscuro iluminado por una pequeña lamparita en un extremo de la habitación.

Tai...

Sora...

¿Cómo te encuentras? - murmuró mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

Un poco dolorido pero... bien... - Tai movió la mano y cogió con suavidad la de Sora.

Gracias por salvarme, Tai...

Matt y Mimi dejaron a los demás en el apartamento de Joe y volvieron con Gabumon al mundo digital. El rubio hizo digievolucionar a su compañero y se subió sobre su lomo. Acto seguido, le tendió la mano a la castaña para que subiese tras él. Ésta se aferró a su cintura cogiéndolo fuertemente con los brazos y apoyó la cebeza en su espalda. Empezaron el viaje entre árboles y niebla y no tardaron mucho en llegar al poblado que estaba alos pies de la Montaña Espiral. Emprendieron el ascenso.

Una vez allí, descendieron de Garurumon y le indicaron que se quedase a vigilar que ellos se encargarían de revisar el interior.

Entraron al interior a través de una gran puerta de madera de doble hoja. Siguieron un pasillo de piedra oscura, semiderruido y llegaron a otro pasillo donde encontraron una gran cantidad de celdas. Se detuvieron ante la que estaba totalmente destrozada.

Aquí estuvo Tai. - Mimi asintió y siguieron avanzando, revisaron una por una todas las celdas de aquel castillo.

Rato después llegaron el centro del mismo y se encontraron con una gran sala en la cual había al fondo una mesa alargada y una silla.

En aquella silla se sentaba Piedmon... -dijo Matt en un susurro. Junto a la silla había una copa de vino y Matt le pegó una patada, con rabia, derramando el vino por el suelo.

Matt, tranquilízate.

¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Mimi?

He perdido a mi hermano, no tengo ni idea de donde está y Sora me ha dejado por mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Que al final me afecta todo! ¡No puedo más!

No me grites... - susurró, un tanto asustada por la reacción de Matt.

Sé que buscaremos a T.K. pero me siento muy impotente, soy su hermano mayor y no pude hacer nada por ayudarle. Y Sora... en cierto modo lo esperaba, sé que sentía algo por Tai y por mí, era cuestión de tiempo que se decidiese entre los dos. Sin embargo, aunque lo intuyese, duele. -Matt desvió la mirada y Mimi no pudo evitar abrazarlo, le hizo darse la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, esos profudos ojos azules que tenía. El rubio se quedó mirándola fijamente.

La castaña se puso de puntillas alzando el rostro hacia él, el rubio acercó su rostro al de ella mientras la cogía por la cintura. Sus labios se encontraron y se acariciaron dulcemente.

No obstante, Mimi se separó bruscamente y Matt hizo lo mismo, ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

Esto...

Esto no ha sido nada... - dijo Mimi. - ha sido solo un lapsus. _"¿Qué he hecho? He besado a_ _Matt"_

Sí, eso... - Matt tosió, incómodo.- Será mejor que volvamos, tenemos que descansar. _"Ay madre... he besado a Mimi" _pensó, alarmado.

Salieron a paso acelerado de allí como queriendo olvidar lo que les había ocurrido. Ambos estaban enamorados de otras personas, en el caso de él quería a Sora y en el caso de ella aún apreciaba muchísimo a Tai aunque ella intentase pensar que solo lo quería como a un hermano ¿Por qué se habían besado? Eso los ponía en una situación difícil.

Cuando se encontraron con Garurumon aún estaban levemente sonrojados.

¿Qué os ha pasado?

Nada.- se apresuró a decir Matt. - Nos vamos a casa...

Sora estrechó la mano de Tai.

No tienes... que agradecerme nada... - el castaño aún hablaba entrecortadamente por culpa de las heridas. - No iba a dejar...que te pasase nada... por mucho que... me odiases...

¿Que yo te odio? ¿Eso de dónde lo has sacado? - dijo acariciándole el rostro con la otra mano.

Myotismon me dijo... que te escucho hablando con Mimi... y que le dijiste que me odiabas... - en los ojos de Tai apareció un destello de dolor y desvió la mirada.

Pues Myotismon te engaño, pero bien. Yo pensaba que eras tú el que me odiabas pero después de que me salvases arriesgándote así... ya no lo pienso...

Intenté odiarte pero no pude... yo te...

La pantalla del ordenador de Joe se iluminó y a través de ella llegaron Mimi y Matt. Al ver a Tai consciente se acercaron a él, Sora se separó un poco para que sus amigos pudiesen también estar con él y salió de la habitación.

¿Sabéis algo de T.K.?

No, nada de nada. Tendremos que seguir buscando, en cuanto... me dejen...

Tú ahora tranquilito, ¿eh? - Matt sonrió mientras le cogía la mano al castaño y le acomodaba la almohada en la cabeza.

Vale...

¿Te encuentras un poco mejor, no? - dijo Mimi sentándose junto a él. Matt se apartó.

Yo voy a hablar con Izzy. - dijo el rubio antes de salir de la habitación.

Sí, estoy mucho mejor... gracias Mimi. - Tai le correspondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me alegro mucho, te he echado de menos.

Yo también a ti... mi preciosa castaña... parece mentira pero desde... que volviste de Estados Unidos aún no habíamos podido... estar un rato a solas...

Ya ves..., Tai, yo siento lo que hice antes de marcharme, besarte de esa manera no fue lo mejor, no tendría que haberlo hecho y más cuando sabía que estabas enamorado de Sora. Perdóname.

No te preocupes, no me enfadé contigo... porque tal vez yo también sentía algo por ti... pero era cariño, mucho cariño... Y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Ese beso será nuestro secreto... no saldrá de entre nosotros jamás... - Mimi sonrió, después de esa conversación ya sabía que podía seguir avanzando y olvidar a Tai, antes de marcharse lo besó en la comisura de los labios, él ladeó la cabeza y la correspondió.

Esto... es para que quede entre nosotros...

Sabes que siempre me vas a tener ahí para lo que sea, Tai. Siempre seré tu preciosa castaña.

Lo sé. - Mimi se levantó con ímpetu y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo:

Te quiero. _"Ahora por fin, te quiero como a un amigo"_

Y yo a ti._ "Ahora por fin, sé que es Sora la que ocupa mi corazón" _Tai se quedó solo y suspiró. Mimi había sido su amor de la infancia y Sora su mejor amiga y ahora era todo completamente al revés, amaba a Sora y Mimi se había convertido en su amiga.


	10. Al descubierto

Kari se despertó junto a Yolei sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla horrible como aquellas que tenía cuando era pequeña. Myotismon mantenía a T.K. capturado e iba a hacerle daño, iba a hacerles daño a todos. Se levantó en silencio y salió de la habitación sin despertar a Yolei.

Izzy se había dormido en el sofá, Sora estaba preparando algo en la cocina, Matt miraba distraídamente por la ventana y Mimi estaba saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba Tai con una sonrisa.

Kari fue directa a la habitación.

Hermano – murmuró nada más entrar.

Kari...

Hermano, he tenido una pesadilla...

¿Cómo? - Tai intentó incorporarse pero tuvo que volver a recostarse con ayuda de Kari.

He tenido una pesadilla como las que tenía de pequeña, hacían daño a T.K. Myotismon lo tiene en su poder y no va a hacerle ningún bien.

Kari, aquellas pesadillas... las tuviste cuando derrotamos a los Amos Oscuros...

No... - Kari se quedó pensativa, los dos hermanos se miraron.

No puede ser verdad. Ayúdame a levantarme... - Tai se levantó de la cama casi de un salto y le faltó poco para caer de no ser porque Kari estuvo atenta y que Sora estaba entrando por la puerta. - Llamad a Matt... - Tai parecía desesperado.

¡Matt! - dijo Kari desde la puerta. Matt entró en la habitación, intentó ayudar a Sora para levantar a Tai del suelo pero el castaño lo cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo sacudió.

¡Él tiene a T.K.! - gritó fuera de sí.

¿Quién?

¡El Digimon Demonio! ¡PIEDMON!

Todos callaron, Matt habló.

Eso no es posible Tai, tú y yo lo destruimos, acabamos con él. Piedmon no puede volver.

Pero es él...

Vamos, necesitas descansar...

Tal vez, tengas razón... - se resignó Tai.

Matt levantó a Tai y lo ayudó a acostarse. El castaño suspiró, abatido.

Mimi, ¿puedes quedarte? - susurró Tai al ver que la castaña entraba por la puerta.

Claro. -Kari se fue tras darle un beso a su hermano en la mejilla.

Si te vuelve a pasar algo... dímelo...

Eres mi hermano, serás el primero en enterarte. No te preocupes.

Sora salió sin mirar siquiera a Tai o a Mimi, Matt tras cruzar una fugaz mirada con Mimi se marchó un tanto sonrojado.

Izzy se había despertado con todo el movimiento de gente y se había puesto a teclear en su ordenador mientras los demás se mantenían callados absortos en sus pensamientos por el salón. Intentaba establecer contacto con Gennai.

Mimi... - dijo Tai una vez se hubiesen marchado todos.

Tengo un... problema...

¿Qué te pasa, Tai?

No puedo decirle... a Sora... que la quiero...

¿Por qué?

Se lo he intentado... decir... justo antes de que... llegaséis Matt y tú... pero Mimi... he intentado matarla... no puedo...

Tai, no te fuerces... - dijo preocupada al ver como a su amigo cada vez le costaba más hablar.

Necesito hablar... de esto... y tú eres la única...

Vale, está bien. Mira Tai, sé lo que pasó y lo cerca que estuviste de...

Matar a Sora... puedes decirlo... - Mimi asintió y continuó.

Estuviste cerca de matar a Sora pero la salvaste a pesar de todo, ¿sabes? Creaste, no sé como una especie de burbuja arriesgando tu vida para protegerla. Tai ella te quiere y tú la quieres a ella. Sora ya hace rato que te ha perdonado... Díselo... - terminó la castaña.

Gracias, Mimi... - con un brazo tiró de ella para que se acostase a su lado, la chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tai rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

¿Por qué no me has comentado esto antes?

No se me había ocurrido... se ve que tal y como estoy... se me olvidan... las cosas...

Okey, no pasa nada. - Mimi se quedó junto a él y ambos acabaron durmiéndose al cabo de un rato.

En el salón, los demás digielegidos permanecían en silencio, Izzy suspiró mientras dejaba el ordenador apagado sobre la mesa que había delante del sofá.

¿Qué ocurre, Izzy? - le dijo Matt acercándose al otro.

No he podido contactar con Gennai de ninguna forma, habrá que volver al mundo digital y ver si podemos encontrarlo, lo que está pasando es muy extraño, Matt. Tai ha perdido su emblema y T.K. no tenemos ni idea de dónde está. Además, Kari ha tenido antes una pesadilla de la que ha salido aterrorizada cuando hacía años que no las padecía. Hay que comentarle todo esto a alguien.

Tienes razón, todo es un poco raro.

También tenemos nuevos niños elegidos que no sabemos que hacer con ellos.

Por Dios, qué desastre.

Sora que había permanecido callada escuchando a Matt e Izzy se levantó para ir a ver a Tai. En cuanto abrió la puerta se quedó petrificada. Tai y Mimi estaban acostados juntos, abrazados, con los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, completamente dormidos. Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Sora ya que sabía que Mimi había sido el amor de Tai y por lo visto, lo seguía siendo. Al menos se lo podrían haber dicho y evitarle este sufrimiento de verles así. Tai abrió los ojos y al verla allí se despertó de golpe.

¡Sora!

Eres un idiota... - murmuró Sora antes de marcharse corriendo, cogió su abrigo azul claro y salió a la calle, llorando con rabia. Tai se levantó a duras penas, se vistió con su ropa, la camisa blanca del uniforme, el pantalón verde y cogió su abrigo. Mimi se despertó sobresaltada e intentó detener a Tai.

Mimi... tengo que ir... - La castaña asintió preocupada y éste salió corriendo ignorando el dolor de las heridas. Mimi se sentía mal por su amiga, muy mal, sentía que la había herido profundamente. La chica oyó como se cerraba la puerta del apartamento de Joe de un golpe.

Matt e Izzy fueron a la habitación.

¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

Nada que el amor de verdad no arregle. - contestó Mimi saliendo de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

Kari había subido a la azotea para observar el cielo oscuro, no había luna ni tampoco estrellas. La castaña miró su emblema colgando de su cuello, estaba un poco apagado.

T.K... ¿dónde estás? - susurró en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta. En ese momento, le vino a la mente el momento que habían tenido ellos dos para estar más juntos, en la caseta del pueblo Digimon cuando se habían acostado para dormir . Había sentido el rostro de T.K. muy cerca del de ella, sus ojos azules la miraban de una manera muy especial y si se hubiese acercado hubiese podido besar sus labios. Kari se quedó sorprendida al verse a sí misma pensando eso pero sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de la verdad. _"¿Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo?" _pensó con un suspiro, estaba confusa. Un aire frío empezó a moverse y la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. El otoño ya llegaba con fuerza, un año más. Miró una vez más hacia la calle, vio a Sora salir corriendo. Acto seguido, vio a su propio hermano que la seguía cojeando bastante. _"¿Qué le has hecho ahora a Sora,_ _hermano?"_ Se los quedó mirando hasta que se perdieron al cruzar la calle.

Hola, Kari.

Hola, Davis. -respondió sin volverse hacia él. El chico con el pelo de punta se acercó, se apoyó junto a ella en la barandilla de hierro negro y la miró. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Pensar, nada en especial.

¿Puedo saber qué estabas pensando?

Me temo que no, lo siento. Aún así, gracias por preocuparte por mí. - le sonrió. Davis sintió que se derretía con aquella sonrisa.

Kari, me gustaría decirte una cosa.

Dime. Te escucho. - Kari lo miró seria.

Verás, me gustaría que supieras que... bueno... a mí... yo... - el pobre se liaba con sus propias palabras. Kari se rió. - Bueno... ¡que me gustas mucho! - soltó el chico de sopetón, a Kari se le cortó la risa y se quedó blanca como el papel. Davis se puso rojo a más no poder. - Tenía que decírtelo para que almenos lo supieses.

Me alegra que tengas esos sentimientos por mí – dijo Kari al cabo de un rato. - No obstante, no puedo corresponderte. No, por el momento. Perdón, Davis. - la chica le tocó el hombro y él suspiró.

Ya me lo esperaba pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?

Por intentarlo no pierdes nada... - la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Me voy al apartamento a ver si puedo dormir. ¿Has dejado a Cody en su casa?

Sí, le he llevado. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Necesita asimilarlas igual que Yolei.

¿Y tú?

Yo estoy bien, por mí no hay que preocuparse. ¡Soy fuerte! -Davis rió y Kari con él.

Hasta luego.

Adiós... - Davis la vio desaparecer por las escaleras que llevaban abajo y se quedó mirando la gran ciudad que dormida se extendía a sus pies.


	11. Confesión

En el apartamento de Joe, el resto de digielegidos se habían reunido para decidir qué hacer.

He intentado contactar con Gennai, ha sido imposible. Así que supongo que tendremos que hacer una nueva visita al mundo Digimon.

¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar a Gennai? - dijo Gatomon que estaba sentada junto a Kari.

No lo sé aún pero hay que hacer algo. Creo que él es el único que puede explicarnos qué está pasando y darnos alguna pista sobre el paradero de T.K. - El rostro de Kari se ensombreció al oír el nombre del chico, al verlo, Davis que estaba sentado a su lado le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Matt hundió el rostro entre las manos y Gabumon se acercó hasta él para estar a su lado mientras Mimi lo miraba preocupada sentada en la otra punta del sillón. Yolei los miraba a todos alternativamente sin saber qué hacer con su Digimon en los brazos.

Izzy se quedó callado, no tenía más que decir. Sin Tai que llevaba siempre la voz cantante, sin Sora que siempre se preocupaba por todos y sin T.K. que respartía alegría a diestro y siniestro no había manera de hacer nada. Joe miró al pelirrojo por encima de las gafas, sería el mayor del grupo pero también se sentía desolado. Además, estaba preocupado por Tai que se había marchado hacía nada corriendo detrás de Sora y en su estado, correr era lo peor que podía hacer.

Está bien, - dijo Matt en voz baja – mañana iremos de vuelta al Mundo Digimon, cuanto antes averiguemos algo mejor y de momento a descansar y a esperar a que Sora y Tai den sañales de vida.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a los cuartos que Joe les había asigando para intentar dormir.

Las lágrimas le anegaban los ojos, prácticamente le impedían ver adonde iba. Había salido apresuradamente del apartamento de Joe después de ver a Tai y a Mimi durmiendo abrazados. Al ver la escena se había sentido muy mal, como si la estuviesen traicionando. No obstante, lo cierto es que ella tan solo era una buena amiga de Tai y tenía que tener claro que el castaño podía estar con quién le diese la gana. Además, sabía que en el pasado Mimi y Tai habían llegado a sentir algo el uno por el otro, no sabía seguro si habían llegado a mantener una relación pero durante un tiempo un fuerte sentimiento les había unido y eso ella, Sora Takenouchi, no tenía derecho a romperlo. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que de verdad amaba al idiota de Tai Yagami verle así con otra chica, aunque fuera su amiga Mimi, le provocaba un gran dolor en el pecho, en definitiva, le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

Sora empezó a correr más despacio cuando notó que empezaba a faltarle la respiración a causa de la tremenda carrera. Sin dejar de llorar, siguió haciendo su camino, en dirección a su casa aunque sabía que allí no habría nadie pues su madre estaba fuera de la ciudad. Al pasar como una exhalación por las calles, los pocos conductores que había a las cuatro de la madrugada le chillaron que mirara un poco al cruzar que la iban a atropellar pero ella no los oía, tampoco veía adonde iba. En su cabeza se repetía la imagen de Tai y Mimi abrazados en aquella cama...

¡Sora!

La pelirroja se giró sin dejar de andar y vio llegar corriendo tras ella a Tai. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-Maldita sea... - murmuró Tai para sí mismo al límite de sus escasas fuerzas. Se había recorrido toda la ciudad siguiendo a Sora cuando no estaba ni para levantarse de la cama y estaba empezando a sentir como las heridas volvían a abrirse y a sangrar. - ¡Sora! - intentó hacer un sprint pero una punzada en el pecho lo hizo tambalearse.

Se detuvo en seco, su vista volvía a emborronarse como un dibujo sobre el que cae un vaso de agua, le temblaban las piernas, se encontraba débil. Se apoyó contra el edificio más cercano y se dejó caer al suelo dejando un rastro de sangre en la pared. Levantó la cabeza mirando al cielo y apretó los dientes. Le dolía mucho. Aquella herida en el costado no lo ayudaba en nada.

Sora al no oír los pasos de Tai persiguiéndola se volvió para ver si había desistido. Su sorpresa fue verlo apoyado contra la pared mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. La joven fijó su mirada en la pared blanca del edificio, aquella mancha roja no estaba allí unos segundos antes cuando ella había pasado por delante sino que la sangre de Tai la acababa de dibujar al apoyarse contra escalofrío la recorrió y corrió hacia el castaño.

Cuando llegó junto a él, éste permanecía en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. sujetándose con la mano izquierda el costado en el cual había una herida que no paraba de sangrar. La pelirroja no pudo decir nada, no le salía ninguna palabra coherente. Tai la miró mientras apretaba los dientes, él tampoco sabía qué demonios decir.

La pelirroja se arrodilló junto al chico y le apartó la mano para poder ver la herida que se había vuelto a abrir y la sangre que emanaba había empapado la venda que Joe le había puesto. Sin decir nada, se pasó su brazo por los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. Tai gimió y descargó parte de su peso sobre Sora.

Caminaron lo poco que quedaba hasta la casa de la chica, subieron las escaleras hasta el apartamento, ella sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió.

La casa estaba oscura y en un absoluto silencio, estaba claro que su madre aún no había vuelto de viaje. Empujó suavemente a Tai que se había quedado un poco parado nada más entrar y lo condujo hasta el cuarto de baño. El castaño se apoyó un poco en el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo, estaba pálido y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Mientras Sora se había apresurado a sacar el botiquín de uno de los armarios. Cogió a Tai por los hombros y le hizo darse la vuelta hacia ella. Sin mirarlo a los ojos le quitó el abrigo azul oscuro que llevaba y Tai se quedó con el uniforme del colegio, la camisa estaba totalmente desgarrada y manchada de sangre. La pelirroja empezó a desabotonarle uno por uno los botones de la camisa y también se la quitó; Tai la miraba con dulzura, con un brillo especial en sus grandes ojos marrones. Sora se quedó mirando el cuerpo del moreno, era atlético, de músculos fuertes y bien trabajados lo cual le provocó un leve sonrojo. Le acarició el pecho con los dedos y centró toda su atención en la herida del costado. Le quitó la venda con cuidado, le limpió la herida... Tai la observaba y cuando vio que iba a coger las vendas para acabar con su tarea le tomó el rostro entre las manos e hizo que lo mirase.

Siento haberte... hecho daño... - Tai acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó de improviso. Sora se quedó paralizada, se sintió morir con aquel beso, tal vez, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. Las lágrimas le volvieron a brotar de los ojos. - Te quiero... - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos apoyando su frente contra la de Sora, estaba temblando.

Sora empezó a llorar sin saber qué decr, una vez más.

Sé que estás... enfadada... - continuó Tai. - pero Mimi ya no es para mí lo que era antes de que se marchase, entonces la quería un poco... Pero... ahora ya hace mucho... que te quiero... a ti... Perdóname por no... habértelo dicho... no tenía valor para hacerlo... No tenía valor después de... haber intentado... matarte...

Puedes... aceptarme... o rechazarme... es tu decisión... - Tai se calló y la estrechó con fuerza.

La pelirroja lo abrazó con cuidado, levantó la cabeza y le dio otro beso. El chico se sorprendió pero la correspondió acercándola aún más a él, pegando sus dos cuerpos al máximo.

¿Cómo no voy a aceptarte Tai Yagami? - lo volvió a besar una vez más, acariciando sus labios con suavidad. - Te quiero demasiado...

El castaño le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras le sonreía, estaba tan feliz que había olvidado el dolor de las heridas, el cansancio, la falta de sueño, todo. Solo veía a Sora allí delante de él con sus grandes ojos rubíes mirándolo con alegría. La abrazó una vez más.

Voy a acabar de curarte. - dijo Sora al mancharse la mano de sangre al corresponderle el abrazo.

Gracias, Sora.

¿Por qué? - dijo ella con una sonrisa después de recoger todo lo que habían esparcido por el baño.

Por nada en especial, simplemente, por estar siempre ahí... - la tomó de la mano y la peliiroja se acercó, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti...

¿Volvemos al apartamento de Joe? Puede que nos necesiten...

Sí. -dijo Tai asintiendo enérgicamente. - Ya habrá tiempo para nosotros.

Seguro que sí... - Sora sonrió y lo besó. Tai besaba increíblemente bien, Sora sabía perfectamente que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Y así juntos de la mano salieron a la calle para volver al apartamento de Joe.


	12. Tres días

LUZ

«_Ya hace seis meses._»

Kari miró la línea escrita en su diario. La castaña estaba echada boca abajo en su cama dispuesta a escribir lo que había hecho en el día en su cuaderno personal. No obstante, tenía muy claro lo que había hecho ese día.

«_Querido diario, hoy he vuelto al mundo Digimon una vez más. Ya hace seis meses que perdí a T.K. y no sabes cuanto lo hecho de menos, cada día más. No hay rastro de Myotismon, ni de oscuridad. Tampoco hay rastro de Mi esperanza. Ninguno de nosotros sabe ya qué hacer, ni qué buscar._

_Matt está tan afectado como yo, ni duerme ni está despierto, siemplement, está ahí, buscando sin cesar una cabeza rubia como la de T.K. entre la multitud._

_Izzy tampoco sabe hacia donde seguir, se siente inútil por no poder ayudar pero es que hasta su sabiduría tiene límites. Los límites que impone Myotismon._

_Mimi está rara, confundida, no sabe qué siente y tampoco quiere que nadie la ayude de ninguna encontrar su propio camino._

_Cody y Yolei se han ido acostumbrando a sus compañeros Digimon y ya noss ayudan en algunas búsquedas pero hasta teniendo más ayuda encontrar a T.K. ha sido imposible._

_Mi hermano está inaguantable, está frustrado, sabe que ha perdido su emblema para siempre y que eso puede acarrearle nuevos y mayores problemas. El otro día le vi llorar, discutió con Sora._

_Sora está teniendo paciencia pero en ocasiones, el amor puede no ser suficiente. Me pregunto si su relación con Tai iría viento en popa si la situación fuese mejor yestuviésemos todos aquí juntos._

_Davis es muy atento conmigo, nunca me deja sola desde que me confesó sus sentimientos a pesar de mi rechazo, es un gran chico pero no es el chico que yo necesito. Mi alma gemela es otra persona. T.K.. Su esperanza es lo que hace que mi luz brille y alumbre a todos los corazones. SIN ÉL NO PUEDO. Veo como mi luz se está apagando mientras mi emblema se vuelve negro como el de los demás niños elegidos. Tai ya perdió su emblema, perdió su valor para hacer frente a cualquier situación. Estoy segura de que los demás iremos cayendo poco a poco hasta que ninguno pueda levantar cabeza y Myotismon nos gane..._

_No sé qué hacer y me siento muy sola...» _

Una lágrima emborronó las últimas palabras, la joven se sobrepuso y se sorbió las lágrimas. el pelo le cayó hacia adelante, se lo había dejado crecer y casi le llegaba a los hombros. En ocasiones cuando se miraba al espejo se preguntaba para sus adentros si a T.K. le gustaría su nuevo peinado. Se levantó con paso lento y salió de su cuarto. se encontró a su hermano tumbado en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-Tai.

-Dime. - dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Vayamos otra vez al mundo Digimon.

-Hemos estado esta mañana, ¿seguro que quieres volver a ir?

-Sí.

Los dos hermanos viajaron al mundo Digimon. Kari lo miró todo a su alrededor cuando ante ellos apareció una figura difusa de un hombre joven.

-¡Gennai! - exclamó Tai al reconocerlo. Hacía mucho que no lo veían y aunque habían intentado contactar con él no lo habían conseguido.

-No tengo tiempo... -dijo entrecortadamente, su imagen se difuminaba cada vez más.

-Tenéis que salir adelante, vuestro mundo está en peligro ahora mismo. - su voz se apagó y tras unos segundos desapareció en la nada tal y como había aparecido.

Mientras en el mundo real.

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó Myotismon con su voz de ultratumba.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Los emblemas deben caer para que la oscuridad pueda triunfar. - susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

-Lo sabemos. - contestó Myotismon volviéndose hacía la sombra. - confía en nosotros, conseguiremos hacerte rey de los dos mundos. - La sombras desapareció pero antes de que lo hiciese se pudo entrever una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

Matt, Izzy, Sora y Mimi junto con los nuevos niños elegidos se reunieron en casa de Joe al recibir el mensaje de los hermanos Yagami. Tai al ver a Sora desvió la mirada y se sentó al aldo de Mimi. La castaña le agarró la mano. Sora advirtió el gesto y sintió que cada vez estaba más lejos de Tai. Matt por su aprte sintió unos inexplicables celos de su amigo al verlo tan cariñoso con Mimi. Kari podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente mientras observaba como Izzy tecleaba en su portátil sin prestar atención a nada más.

-La puerta de Tokyo está abierta... - murmuró un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Está abierta? - dijo Kari llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Así es y ya hay Digimons atravesándola! -gritó el pelirrojo dando un salto.- ¡Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la Torre de Tokyo!

A los niños elegidos les faltó tiempo para dirigirse al lugar. Lo primero que vieron al llegar fue que una gran nube negra estaba formándose sobre la gran torre de metal y que un gran número de Digimons oscuros estaban saliendo de una brecha abierta en el centro de esa gran nube. De todos aquellos Digimons, el más impresionante era un Devimon, negro con una sonrisa horrible en el rostro.

Myotismon no tardó en aparecer de entre la masa de Digimons, llevando a algo consigo, una figura que emanaba maldad, terror, desesperación.

-¡T.K! - el grito de Kari hizo que todos le reconociesen de golpe, aquel ser vestido de negro, con la piel gris, el pelo oscuro y los ojos opacos era él. T.K. Ninguno supo cómo reaccionar hasta que Myotismon rió estrepitosamente al ver sus caras de espanto. T.K. también formó una sonrisa enseñando un par de colmillos prominentes. Kari se etsremeció, no podía ser verdad. Aquel nuevo T.K. notenía nada de lo que tenía el anterior, estaba vacío, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

-Dentro de tres días, os atacaré. ya podéis prepararos niños elegidos porque no vamos a tener piedad- dijo mirando a T.K.- ni él tampoco...- terminó en voz baja. Tras esas palabras se esfumaron introduciéndose en la torre.

Los niños elegidos tuvieron que marcharse porque los Digimons amenzaron con atacarlos y en ese momento sin sus compañeros estaban completamente indefensos. Ibana tener tan solo tres días para preparar para lo que se les venía encima que no se les venía encima, que no era poco.

_«Querido diario, una guerra contra la persona de la que creo estar enamorada es lo pero que me podría haber ocurrido en la vida» _Escribió Kari al llegar a casa antes de romper a llorar.


	13. Primer día 1

PRIMER DÍA

Tai se levantó de la cama a medianoche, se sentía incapaz de pegar ojo pensando en el enfrentamiento contra Myotismon. Además, hasta hacía unos minutos había estado oyendo los sollozos de Kari en el cuarto contiguo. Cogió el móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y lo encendió. Había unas llamadas de Mimi. Marcó aquel número que se sabía de memoria.

-¿Sí?- escuchó la suave voz de Mimi, al otro lado de la línea.

-Mimi...

-Tai, ¿has visto mis llamadas?

-Sí. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, solo necesitaba hablar contigo... - murmuró la castaña con la voz rota.

-Mimi, está claro que te pasa algo.

-Sora ha estado aquí...

-¿Cuándo?

-Hará una media hora.

-¿Y qué es lo que quería?

-Saber si quedaba algo de lo que nosotros sentimos el uno por el otro.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Solo te ha preguntado eso?

-Me ha preguntado si aún te quiero

-¿Y lo haces? - preguntó Tai con un nudo en la garganta.

Mimi se quedó en silencio.

-Hace un tiempo besé a Matt... - dijo la castaña. Tai se sorprendió y sin querer se sintió

dolido.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-El día en que T.K. desapareció...

Tai se mordió el labio inferior y oyó un sollozo por parte de Mimi al otro lado.

-Espérame ahí. - colgó el teléfono. Se puso la chaqueta y salió por la puerta.

Kari oyó la puerta de su casa cerrarse y supo perfecamente adonde iba su hermano. Tenía claro que su hermano tenía a dos chicas en el corazón, no quería herir a ninguna de las dos pero tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que sacar todo su valor para tomarla. Cosa que en esos momentos no tenía.

Ella también había hablado con Sora, la cual empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos por Tai.

Matt estaba en casa de su madre, aquella noche había preferido ir allí para hablar con ella y explicarle cual era la situación con T.K. En esos momentos estaba tumbado en la cama de su hermano pequeño, observando sus cosas, aspirando ese olor familiar que tanto echaba en falta. se incorporó y por curiosidad hurgó en la meita de noche de su hermano. Allí descubrió una foto de él con Kari.

- Ya veo que mi hermanito se ha enamorado.- suspiró y guardó la foto en su cartera. Tal vez, podría serle útil en los próximos días.

Izzy se reunió con Joe para ir a recoger a los Digimons la mundo digital y de paso, Joe revisó a algunos Digimons heridos.

Sora estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, la visita que le había hecho a su amiga Mimi la había agotado. Sabía muy bien que Mimi no había sido sincera con ella. La pelirroja tenía la certeza que entre Tai y Mimi aún quedaban sentimientos y ella se había entrometido. Entonces, ¿Tai la había engañado al decirle que la quería?

Mimi se había puesto el pijama después de que Tai le colgara de sopetón sin darle tiempo a despedirse. A lo mejor estaba enfadado con ella. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

- Tai... - murmuró pensando con cariño en el moreno.

Acto seguido, se escucharon unos violentos golpes en la puerta. Tan fuertes eran que la arrancaron de los goznes...


	14. Primer día 2 Cruce de sentimientos

Kari preocupada porque su hermano no regresaba cuando ya casi estabasaliendo el sol, salió con mucho sigilo de su cuarto, cogió su abrigo y se dispuso a salir sin despertar a sus padres. No quería preocuparlos más de la cuenta aunque ambos estaban al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos que estaban azotando sus vidas. Se quedó quieta un segundo en el umbral de la puerta al ver una cabeza rubia subiendo por las escaleras haci su apartamento. Su corazón empezó a latir alocadamente pero cuando el individuo llegó al último escalón se borró esa ilusión. Era Matt. El chico rubio la miró y entendió perfectamente el pensamiento que había cruzado por la mente de la chica unos segundos antes.

-Lo siento, sé que no soy la persona que esperabas que fuese. - dijo el mayor de los Ishida con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, Matt. - dijo Kari con suavidad mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Está Tai?

-No, iba a buscarle, se marchó anoche a ver a Sora o a ver a Mimi.

-¿A Mimi? - reaccionó el rubio.

-Sí.

-¿No se ha decidido aún entre las dos?

-Por lo visto no. Lo cierto es que tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo no está bien.

-Myotismon dijo que nos dejaba tres días de margen.

-¿Desde cuando confías en la palabra de alguien así? Te recuerdo que es él el que tiene a T.K.

-Ya lo sé. Kari, si quieres que te diga lo que pienso, no creo que Myotismon esté actuando solo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta y creo que mi hermano también.

-¿Crees que lo que gritó Tai en casa de Joe era cierto?

-Lo que sé, es que hay alguien actuando en la sombra y hay que destaparlo.

-¿Y dónde buscamos a Tai?

-Vamos primero a casa de Sora.

Los dos fueron hasta el apartamento de la pelirroja, ésta les abrió la puerta en pijama mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Sora, ¿has visto a Tai?

-¿Tai? - dijo incrédula ante la pregunta de Matt - No sé nada de él desde ayer.

-¿Vienes con nosotros a buscarle?

-¿Para qué?

-Sora, es Tai... - dijo Kari.

-Estará con Mimi. - terminó la pelirroja - esperadme, me visto y voy con vosotros, voy aponer fin a todo esto.

Matt miró a Kari preocupado. Kari se limitó a mirar por la ventana del apartamento para perderse entre los edificios.

Los tres se diriegieron a casa de Mimi. Kari subió las escaleras y lo primero que se encontró fue la puerta de la casa de las castaña en el suelo, partida en dos, arrancada de su marco.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO? - casi gritó Matt.

Kari fue la primera en pasar por la puerta, el recibidor también estaba completamente destrozado, los muebles estaban llenos de astillas, todas las cosas tiadas por el suelo como si un huracán hubiese entrada en casa de Mimi Tachikawa. Los tres niños elegidos avanzaron sobrecogidos por el pasillo hacia el salón y allí en el centro del salón, estaban Tai y Mimi.

Inconscientes, su ropa tenía algún que otro corte y estaban cubiertos de polvo, yeso y astillas de la pared y los muebles detrozados. Kari se arrodilló junto a los jóvenes y le dio la vuelta a Mimi sacándola del nudo protector que formaban los brazos de su hermano Tai. Al hacerlo, del cuello de Mimi se deprendió una fina cadena. Kari la levantó del suelo sujetándola con suavidad.

-El emblema... - de la cadena cayó un fino polvo verde, los restos del emblema de la Sinceridad de Mimi. - se ha roto...

-Mimi todavía amaba a Tai, no fue sincera con sus sentimientos y ha ocurrido esto... - murmuró Sora para el cuello de su abrigo.

-¿Están bien? - dijo Matt acercándose a ellos.

-Creo que sí. Tenemos que llevarlos a casa de Joe, tenemos que reunirnos todos. Myotismon ya ha empezado a atacar.

-Ka...ri... - los tres digielegidos miraron a Mimi.

-¿Mimi? - le habló Matt con voz dulce.

-Mi emblema... Tai... T.K...

-¿Qué pasa con T.K.? ¿Él os ha echo esto? - preguntó Kari alarmada.

-Tai...- siguió murmurando Mimi como si no hubieses oído las preguntas de la pequeña Yagami.

-Tai está bien.. - dijo Matt en tono seco.

-Matt, tu emblema... - dijo Kari asustada al ver como éste empezaba a quebrarse.

-El mío también... - musitó Sora.

-Vayamos con todos los demás, Tai y Mimi no deben estar aquí, hay que prepararse. - los otros dos asintieron ante las palabras de Kari, la cual estaba madurando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Les llevó tiempo ir a casa de Joe, que se había convertido en punto de reunión y se pasaron el día cuidando de Tai y Mimi. No había manera de despertar a Tai y tampoco consiguieron hacer hablar a Mimi.

Kari observó como la noche se les venía encima, el día había trascurrido, solo les quedaban dos. Sin embargo, las cosas iban a peor. Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. tai se encontraba en una encrucijada en Sora y Mimi,a su vez, las dos chicas correspondían a Tai y a su modo intentaban ganarse su corazón. Y luego estaba Matt, el cual parecía sentir algo por Mimi y le molestaba que la chica sintiese algo más que amistad po Tai.

Mientras pensaba esto, Kari notó como el móvil vibraba en su bolsillo. Antes de mirar la pantalla supo que era Davis el que llamaba, llevaba todo el día haciéndolo.

Sin embargo, cuando miró su móvil...

«No puede ser» pensó la chica. El número que parpadeaba en su pantalla, era el de T.K.


	15. Primer día 3 ¿El final de la Luz?

Kari guardó el teléfono con la respiración acelerada, no podía ser verdad.

-Kari. - dijo Joe poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Dime...

-Mimi ha despertado y quiere hablar contigo.

Mimi estaba acostada en una de las habitaciones de invitados de Joe, en la otra descansaba Tai mientras Sora, Matt e Izzy habían ocupado el salón, para hablar de lo ocurrido.

-¡Kari! - Mimi se abalanzó sobre ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mimi?

-Es T.K. Él nos atacó, venía a buscarme para llevarme con él. Venía a buscarte a ti. Myotismon lo envió. Si lo hubieses visto cuando entró en mi casa, se ha convertido en un ángel negro y va a acabar con nosotros antes de los tres días marcados. Myostismon le manipula, hay que liberarlo. ¡Lo está matando! - Kari intentaba seguir las atolondradas palabras de Mimi. - Kari, esta noche va a terminar todo. A las doce en punto, todos los digimons se lanzarán a atacar el Mundo Real desde la Torre de Tokyo.

¡Hay que detener a T.K.! - Mimi empezó a vestirse con la ropa que le habían traído de su casa para que no fuese en pijama pero la otra chica la detuvo al ver como sus piernas temblaban.

- Mimi, no estás en condiciones de luchar. Te vas a quedar aquí. A salvo. - Sin dejarla protestar, Kari salió a la salita y miró al resto de niños elegidos.

-¡Nos vamos a la Torre de Tokyo! Myotismon va pasar a la acción esta noche.

-Kari...

-Hermano.. - dijo la muchacha dándose la vuelta para encontrarse de cara con su hermano mayor que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación sosteniéndose contra el umbral de la puerta.

-Mimi y yo también debemos ir, tenemos que... ir todos juntos.

-Casi no puedes ni moverte. - susurró acercándose a él.

-Myotismon me lo va aquitar todo... - Su hermana la miró sin entenderlo. - tenemos que ir...

En poco tiempo, los niños elegidos se econtraron ante la Torre de Tokyo. Tai se apoyaba precariamente en Mimi amenazando con caerse cada dos por tres. Mimi lo miraba con intensidad, preocupada por su estado. Myotismon les había alertado de que sus emblemas estaban en su poder y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo sin que ellos los tuvieran iban a estar más y más débiles. Tai había utilizado todo su valor al salvar a So ra en el Mundo Digimon y al salvar a Mimi la noche anterior. Tai estaba muriendo lentamente. Sora lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando sin poder disimular su preocupación. No obstante, estaba enfadada con él, no le había dejado claro que aún quería a Mimi. Matt observaba junto a Izzy y Joe la Torre envuelta en la oscuridad. Davis, Yolei y Cody también se personaron en el lugar.

Kari miró hacia lo alto y descubrió una sombra en el aire que estaba descendiendo lentamente. Myotismon no tardó en posarse sobre sus cabezas.

Miró a Kari con esos ojos fríos y alzó una mano enguantada para señalarle el cielo. Del punto que señalaba Myotismon surgió una sombra.

-Os presento - dijo con parsimonia - al ángel oscuro del Mundo Digimon.

Una exclamación surgió de los niños elegidos.

- T.K... - Kari no dejó de mirarlo mientras se acercaba al suelo. Dio un paso al frente pero su instinto le indicó que no era la mejor opción.

T.K. mantenía la vista fija en Kari, algo dentro de ese gran pozo de oscuridad en el que se había convertido su interior, le decía que esa chica significaba algo para él.

La joven se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos, no quedaba ni rastro de los maravillosos ojos azules de T.K. Tampoco quedaba nada de su pelo rubio, ni de su piel clara, todo en él era oscuro.

-Ya sabes lo que has de hacer... - le dijo Myotismon. T.K. se acercó a Mimi que había dejado de sostener a Tai un segundo y había tirado de Kari hacia atrás. T.K. alargó la mano hacia la castaña pero Tai se interpuso entre ambos. Mimi miró sorprendida a sus espaldas.

- Valor... - susurró T.K. Depositó la mano sobre el pecho de Tai. El moreno sufrió una sacudida y empezó a sentir que le estaban arrancando el alma. Sintió como se quedaba vacío por dentro, T.K. le estaba quitando hasta el último soplo de fuerza. Su cuerpo cayó desmadejado al suelo en cuanto T.K. se separó de él. Tai desde el suelo ahogó un gemido.

-Esto solo es la primera carta de la baraja.

Myostismon se desvaneció pero mientras lo hacía miró a T.K. Éste asintió y asió a Kari por el brazo. La levantó en alto y se elevó con ella.

Tai observó la escena desde el suelo sin poder moverse, le faltaba el aire. Sentía frío. Unos brazos cálidos lo rodearon, confortándolo y el rostro de Mimi apareció ante él con lágrimas en los ojos. El moreno, en ese instante, recordó el aeropuerto... unos años atrás...

-_Flashback on:_

_Él corría deseperado por la terminal del aeropuerto buscando una cabeza castaña entre la multitud. Mimi, una de sus mejores amigas estaba apunto de irse al extranjero y no se había despedido de él._

_Por fin la vio, a lo lejos, sentada esperando que el cartel anunciara su puerta de embarque. Nunca su corazón latiría tan fuerte como en ese instante, no podía dejar que se fuera. Ella lo vio, se levantó y esperó a que él llegara corriendo a su lado. En cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca... _

_Lo besó._

_Acto seguido, le susurró «te quiero» al oído y empezó a correr hacia su puerta de embarque para tomar un avión hacia . Tras el shock del momento gritó:_

_-¡Te quiero mi preciosa castaña! - Mimi volvió la cabeza desde el otro lado de la terminal y sonrió. El corazón de Tai aleteaba como un pajarito dentro de su pecho. _

_-Flashback off_

Eso era lo que sentía en este momento al estar en brazos de Mimi. Algo que no había sentido nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con Sora.

Mimi lo estrechó contra su pecho mientras observaba a T.K. y a Kari, Davis empezó a gritar improperios contra T.K. Lo cierto es que nadie hizo caso a lo que él decía. Todos estaban paralizados. Sora aferró sin darse cuenta la mano de Matt y éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Izzy se mantenía juno a Yolei y Cody y Joe se había arrodillado junto a Tai.

Mimi lloraba sosteniendo a un semiinconsciente Tai en su brazos.

T.K. se detuvo cuando llegó a una considerable altura, posó sus pies en el borde de uno de los pisos de la torre y alzó a Kari por el brazo para tenerla a la altura de los ojos.

-Éste es el fin de la luz...

Matt no podía creerse que su hermano fuese a hacerle daño a Kari. Estaba seguro de que la quería y mucho. A causa de la oscuridad de la noche, no podían ver nada de lo que ocurría con Kari en lo alto de la Torre.

El rubio echó a correr hacia la entrada de la Torre pero estaba sellada por una barrera, era imposible acceder al interior para ascender y ayudar a Kari. En esos momentos, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener a Gabumon a su lado pero no podía. Izzy y Joe no habían podido traer a los Digimons ya que Myotismon había colapsado las puertas con todo su ejército de demonios.

Golpeó la puerta con rabia y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. Sora se acercó a él.

- Tenemos que confiar en Kari.

-Myotismon ha derrotado a Tai y T.K:... ¿Aún crees que esta situación se puede salvar?

Sora volvió al vista hacia donde yacía Tai. Parecía tan indefenso, destrozado. Su cuerpo estaba flácido como un muñeco roto y su respiración era un leve suspiro.

- Tenemos a tres personas sin emblema. Mimi, Tai y T.K. Uno de ellos ya ha llegado al límite. Tai ha utilizado todo el valor que tenía, toda su fuerza para protegerte a ti y a Mimi.

-Lo sé pero me siento traicionada...

-En el fondo intuías que ellos dos aún sentían algo...

-No quería creerlo... Tai era mi mejor amigo...

-¿Y ya no lo es?

-No lo sé, es como si hubiese despreciado mi amor al no contarme la verdad sobre sus sentimientos...

-Yo creo que Tai sí que te amaba.

-Pero amaba más a Mimi, ¿no es así? - los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Yo te quería a ti, maldita sea! - se sinceró el rubio. Sora se quedó perpleja.

-Matt...

-Sin embargo, me di cuenta de tus sentimientos. Y también de los de Tai. Los sentimientos de ese moreno cabezón hacia ti eran totalmente sinceros. Simplemente, al fin, se dio cuenta de que todavía quería a Mimi. Por eso, ayer por la noche, intuyendo que Mimi corría peligro fue a protegerla. Fue a protegerla, como habría hecho yo si tú estuviese en peligro, querida Sora... - le acarició la mejilla y se apartó de ella. - Aunque tal vez, tú no lo veas.

Matt volvió a reunirse con el grupo de niños elegidos.

-Izzy, ¿sabes algo de los Digimon?

-Nada, -dijo éste con gesto serio - la última vez que los vimos fue cuando cruzamos. Deben estar entre un mundo y otro.

Acto seguido, se arrodilló junto a Mimi que sollozaba sosteniendo a Tai. La joven apretaba la mano del moreno, éste apenas podía corresponderle.

-Todo saldrá bien, déjanos hacer el trabajo a partir de ahora... - dijo con una sonrisa.

Tai trató de sonreír también. Registró su bolsillo y sacó su emblema negro, lo que quedaba de él. Se lo tendió.

-Ya no creo que vaya a necesitarlo más... - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? -soltó el rubio.

-Estoy en manos de Kari...

El viento balanceaba el cuerpo de Kari suspendido en el vacío. Miró al frente, estaba completamente aterrada, si T.K. soltaba su mano, sería su fin.


	16. Primer día 4 Ángel negro

ESPERANZA

Seis meses encerrado en una celda sin luz, sin nada, en la más profunda oscuridad le habían convertido en aquello. En un ángel. Pero lleno de maldad. Había defendido lo que él era a capa y espada. Sin embargo, hasta su esperanza desfalleció y se hundió.

Myotismon y su nuevo amo le habían hecho muchas visitas durante aquellos seis meses. Ninguna de ellas, había tenido buen fin... En todas le habían hecho revivir aquellas terribles pesadillas que le habían atormentado de niño, acurrucado entre las sábanas frías de su cuarto. En todas ellas, iban a por ella, la acechaban. Apagaban a su Luz. Kari.

Él como Guardián tenía que protegerla, ¿pero de verdad iba a onseguirlo?

En lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo, con la luna brillando tenuemente a través de los nubarrones creados por Myotismon que anuncian tormenta se distinguen dos figuras. Una pareja. T.K. y Kari.

Muchos metros por abajo, el grupo de amigos, observa sobrecogidos la escena, sin apenas parpadear o respirar. Mimi seguía con Tai en brazos, en la misma posición observando su rostro, pálido y con la frente perlada de sudor.

-Tai, mi vida... - susurró sin darse cuenta, parecía estar en esado de shock. El moreno esbozó una leve sonrisa y apretó los dedos de la muchacha, entrelazándolos con los suyos. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, si le hubiese salido la voz le hubiese dicho lo preciosa que estaba con ese sonrojo en las mejillas.

Matt se había apartado del lado de su amigo con el emblema de éste en las manos. Sora seguía de pie cerca de la puerta de entrada mirando hacia arriba. Izzy y Joe intentaban calmar a Yolei y a Cody que aún no entendían muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras, Davis seguía lanzándole insultos a TK, amenazándole con matarlo si no dejaba a Kari.

Kari colgando allá en lo alto tenía muy claro que lo único que la salvaba de estrellarse contra el suelo de hormigón era la mano de T.K. que la sujetaba por la muñeca, con fuerza.

T.K. de alguna manera era consciente que estaba aferrando por tan solo un brazo a la chica que más quería en el mundo aunque la oscuridad estaba desbocada dentro de él y a su «yo» verdadero le era imposible aflorar a la superfície y salvar a su Kari. El ángel negro se iba apoderando de su cuerpo poco a poco, extendiéndose como una mancha de aceite, haciendo aparecer aparecer grotescas alas de sus omóplatos con plumas manchadas de sangre. T.K. arqueó la espalda hacia adelante al sentir dolor. Alzó el rostro, desafiante, tenía una mirada fría y cambiante. Aquel terrible dolor estaba acabando con él y ella estaba allí observándolo todo. Mirándolo.

Tai ladeó la cabeza para ver la figura de su hermana allá en lo alto con su vista borrosa.

- Ella...

-¿Qué? - Mimi acercó su oído a los labios de Tai.

-Ella... es... la... única que... puede... devolver...la luz... a nuestros emblemas...

-Sin Digimons, no podemos ayudarla... - susurró Matt- Somos vulgares humanos, no tenemos nada que hacer contra Myotismon.

-Esto... no es algo... que se arregle... con una batalla..

-¿Cómo?

-Esto es algo... que se arregla con... el corazón...

-¿Qué quieres decir Tai? - preguntó Sora, aturdida.

-Ya lo entiendo... - dijo Matt, con la mirada perdida - Loq ue quiere decir Tai es que aunque tuviésemos a nuestros Digimon aquí no podríamos arreglar las cosas, Kari y su Luz es la única capaz de cambiar la situación. Tiene que recuperara a T.K. y despertar los emblemas, renovarlos. Solo así podremos enfrentarnos a Myotismon de una vez por todas.

Tai asintió.

-Tenemos que confiar en ella. - añadió Mimi. Tai dejó caer la cabeza a un lado. -¡Tai!

Aquellos ojos que tantas veces lo habían mirado con cariño, confianza y serenidad mostraban terror, miedo y angustia; llenos de lágrimas. Ella sabía perfectamente que si ella no lograba que T.K. viese su luz, moriría. Ambos morirían.

T.K. sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar auqella oscuridad de su ment y de su corazón. «¿Me voy a rendir sin luchar?» Una y otra vez, esa pregunta volaba por su cabeza, chocando contra los hilos de su conciencia que quería liberarse, entregarse a la oscuridad y dejar de sufrir de esa manera.

- T.K.- El chico no dijo nada, su rostro se contrajo y aulló de dolor. La voz dulce de Kari, la voz de sus amigos que gritaban desde abajo, hasta Davis gritaba palabras de ánimo. - T.K...-volvió a repetir la chica. Apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de ella y sintió como sus débiles huesos se hacían añicos. Kari lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¿Kari? - casi no podía recordar su nombre, empezaba a no saber quién era él, quién era ella, qué eran ellos.

El joven tosió escupiendo sangre. Ella volvió a gritar, lloraba.

-T.K. No me sueltes, te lo ruego... - De repente, con una fuerza inusitada él la levantó y la aferró por el cuello, ahogándola.- No te rindas...- balbuceó ella, dibujando en su rostro una de sus sonrisas, aquellas que solo le regalaba a T.K:- No lo hagas... te quiero...

Las manos de él se separaon del cuello de ella, la chica se sintió resbalar y cerró los ojos. Sabía que iba a morir.


	17. segundo día 1 Lágrimas

-¡NOOO! - T.K. miró sus manos, observó como se separaban del cuello de Kari para dejarla caer. Algo se rompió dentro de él, en millones de pequeños pedazos. - ¡KARI!- Lanzó un rugido de agonía. Kari abrió los ojos sobresaltada...

Los niños elegidos observaron pasmados como Kari empezaba a caer. Sora apartó la vista, al igual que Mimi. A Tai e Izzy se les escapó una lágrimas y Yolei hubiese necesitado un cubo para recoger todas las lágrimas que había empezado a derramar.

Kari observó a T.K. mientras seguía cayendo al vacío y entonces tras otro intenso aullido de dolor, el chico siguió el camino de la joven. Se lanzó de un salto con las horribles alas negras extendidas al máximo y con los brazos estirados. Su pelo, ahora rubio, destellaba con la luz de la luna. La castaña pensó que nunca había visto algo tan horrendo y hermoso a la vez y que no le iba a importar que ésa fuese su última visión antes de fallecer.

Sin embargo, con la velocidad que llevaba T.K. aún pudo aferrarla antes de que rozase el suelo. La protegió con los brazos, con su cuerpo. El suelo de hormigón salió arrancado cuando el cuerpo de T.K. impactó en el suelo a toda velocidad derrapando varios cientos de metros. El estruendo que causó fue monumental y cuando al fin aquella alocada carrera se detuvo un gran silencio inudó l ambiente.

Los niños elegidos vieron como lejos de ellos estaban los cuerpos de dos de sus amigos y hermanos pero no podían ni moverse, se sentían paralizados por el gran número de acontecimientos que habían sucedido en el último día. Precisamente, lo que acababa de ocurrir en los últimos treinta segundos.

-Kari... - murmuró Tai incorporándose bruscamente.

-Tai. - Mimi le siguió en cuanto el chico se lanzóa correr a trompicones con desesperación hacia su hermana. Todos siguieron el ejemplo de su líder. No obstante, antes de llegar percibieron un movimiento, una sombra tras los cuerpos de los chicos.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Matt, alerta.

Una risa tarspasó el velo de silencio que se habá impuesto.

-Ése no es Myotismon... - susurró Sora, detrás de Matt.

-Tienes razón no lo soy...

-Piedmon... - balbució Tai cayendo de rodillas en el asfalto hecho pedazos. La risa aumentó de volumen, más y más. Delante de los niños elegidos se materializó el Digimon.

-El Payaso del Infierno, también puedes llamarme así... - Los chicos quedaron aterrorizados al ver al payaso que tan mal se lo hizo pasar hacía tres años junto con los otros Dark Masters : Puppetmon, Seadramon y Machindramon. Tai le miró fijamente, con el rostro desencajado. -¿No esperabas que fuese yo, verdad, Digielegido del Valor? Esperabas que la voz que oíste cuando estuviste capturado fuese la de otro, ¿no? Tu amigo, el Digielegido de la Esperanza también se aterrorizó. Aguantó estociamente pero acabó cediendo, al fin y al cabo, sois humanos. Bueno, ésta solo es otra advertencia más, aún quedan dos días para que yo me presente ante todo el mundo.- El Digimon Oscuro se arrodilló junto a los cuerpos e intentó cogerle a Kari su emblema. No obstante, tuvo que apartar la mano en el momento en el que el emblema y la propia Kari empezaron a brillar con una luz clara y pura.

Piedmon pareció estupefacto durante un momento pero se recompuso y le arrebató el brillante emblema a Kari. La luz de la chica se atenuó. El Dark Master los miró una vez más con una sonrisa maligna.

-Dos días, niños elegidos... - primero desaparecieron sus botas amarillas altas hasta la rodilla de pies grandes como los de un payaso, luego desaparecieron aquellos pantalones anchos verde chillón, se desvaneció también la casaca roja con hombreras... Lo último en desaparecer fueron sus dos espadas, aquellas que siempre iban cruzadas a su espalda y su rostro, con una mirada despiadada en sus ojos enmarcada por aquella máscara de circo mitad negra y mitad blanca.

Kari entornó los ojos y aún pudo alcanzar a ver los últimos vestigios de Piedmon antes de que se esfumas como si de un fantasma se tratase. Alzó la cabeza, había plumas negras ensangrentadas por doquier. Aquellos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban los conocía muy bien, más de una vez la habían abrazado en momentos de felicidad y de tristeza. Se sentía cansada, no quería mirar el rostro de T.K. o quien fuese aquel que la estaba abrazando, tenía mucho miedo de haber perdido a su... amor...

Finalmente, mientras sus amigos acababan de asimilar la aparición de Piedmon, ella levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo, estaba agotada y tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y una muñeca rota, la que le había destrozado T.K.

La expresión que vio la dejó patidifusa. El chico había recuperado su color de pelo, su color de piel y aquellas alas negras habían ido desmenuzándose a causa de la fricción contra el suelo. Y sus ojos...

Aquellos ojos...

Azul...

Kari ahogó un sollozo al reconocerlos, al ver a T.K. a través de toda esa oscuridad.

-T.K... - murmulló incorporándose. Todos la miraron pero la dejaron hacer.

El chico no respondió, simplemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción contenida. Desvió la mirada para observar aquel cielo negro. Había encontrado la Luz.

La castaña le cogió el rostro entre las manos y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar también, abrazó a su malherido amigo con todas sus fuerzas, todas las que le quedaban.

Sora se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró de alegría, Yolei la imitó, Mimi hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Tai que miraba a su hermana, sin creerse que estuviese entera. En cuanto Kari soltó a T. que Matt pudiese abrazarle se lanzó en brazos de su hermano.

Hermano... - Tai rompió en sollozos, había visto la muerte demasiado cerca. Las lágrimas de alegría unieron al grupo de los Niños Elegidos. Empezaban a entender que solo estando unidos como antaño podrían volver a ganar a sus enemigos y eso era lo que iban hacer. Por el momento, lo prioritario era curarse, descansar y hablar para entender los sentimientos de los otros. Habían reecuperado a T.K. sano y salvo dentro de lo que cabía y Kari estaba bien más o menos. Todos lo celebraban, el único que no lo hizo de la misma manera fue Davis.

Fueron a casa de Joe, que al parecer se había convertido en lugar de reunión. La noche iba a ser larga pero iba a ser una noche llena de amor y sentimientos a flor de piel...

_**Aquí lo dejoo! Pronto actualizaré! Gracias por los reviews! :)**_

_**Takari95**_


	18. Segundo día 2 Amor

Joe tuvo que escayolarle el brazo a Kari nada más llegar al apartamento. La chica no se quejó en ningún momento, estaba demasiado feliz por haber recuperado a T.K. En cuanto la curaron fue a hablar con T.K.

Su hermano la observó con cariño mientras la veía entrar en la habitación en la que habían dejado al chico rubio después de que Joe le atendiese.

-¿T.K? -preguntó dulcemente al abrir la puerta.

-Kari... - él abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza. El cuarto estaba iluminado por una lamparita que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. La chica tomó asiento a su lado en la cama. -Oh, Kari... lo siento muchísimo... - susurró mirando la mano vendada hasta el codo.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes, eso no importa.

-Claro que sí, te he roto un brazo.

-Déjalo.

-NO.

-Eso no me importa ahora, T.K.

-Pues debería.

-No ahora me importa que has vuelto, eso y nada más. -T.K se quedó anonadado pero al final sonrió con ternura.

-A mí también me encanta estar contigo otra vez, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. -se incorporó con esfuerzo y le rozó la mejilla con la mano. -Te queda muy bien el pelo largo.

-Gracias... - estaban tan cerca que podían notar el calor de la piel del otro. La chica se lanzó a sus brazos. A T.K. empezó a latir el corazón con muchísima fuerza. Enterró el rostro en el cabello de Kari y le susurró al oído:

-Te quiero pequeña...

Mientras Tai había subido a la azotea y se había apoyado en la barandilla, estaba cansado, más bien agotado. Desde allí podía ver la torre de Tokyo y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella. Suspiró. Alguien se le acercó por detrás, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro.

-Esto es raro, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nosotros... - Tai se volvió lentamente y miró de frente a Mimi. La apartó unos mechones de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

-Entonces, sí. Somos raros. Yo no pensaba que los sentimientos se pudiesen mantener a través del tiempo y la distancia. Pensaba que solo era un enamoramiento de niños, eras el líder...

Pero me enamoré hasta lo más hondo de ti.

-Y yo de ti, pensaba que te había olvidado y te juro que no le mentí a Sora cuando le dije que la amaba. Sin embargo, al estar cerca de ti...

-Me sabe muy mal por Sora... tendríamos que hablar con ella.

-No hace falta. - Ambos se volvieron, Sora estaba allí.

-Sora... lo sentimos...

-No os disculpéis por favor. - Sora sonreía con cariño. - En el fondo, fui yo la que me entrometí. Sabía que no habías olvidado a Mimi pero yo quería que la olvidaras por mí. No podía renunciar a ti, Tai. Tú en cambio sí renunciaste a mi por un amigo, por Matt. Por favor, disfrutad de estar juntos, no os preocupéis por nada. -Tai la abrazó.

-Gracias Sora.

-¿Seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo?

-Por supuesto, voy a estar ahí para lo que necesites. Siempre.

-Y Mimi... -dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga por encima del hombro. -cuida mucho a Tai, ¿vale?

A Mimi le tembló el labio, se lo mordió y abrazó a Sora.

-Le cuidaré mejor que a nadie, ¿vale?

-Estoy segura de que lo harás amiga. - la besó en la mejilla y la volvió a abrazar. - Bueno, mejor vuelvo abajo y os dejo solos. -Se separó sonriéndoles y se marchó en silencio.

Tai cogió la mano de Mimi, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

-Mi castaña, mi preciosa castaña...

-¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Kari, notando como un leve sonrojo afloraba en sus mejillas.

-He dicho que... te quiero... - murmuró bajando la cabeza avergonzado. -¿Y tú?

-Yo...

Sora se sentó en el dofá de Joe, se sentía agotada después de haber arreglado las cosas con Tai y Mimi. Matt salió de la cocina y la vio allí.

-Sora.

-Ah, hola Matt.

-¿Va todo bien?

-He arreglado las cosas con Tai y Mimi.

-¿Y estás bien?

-Creo que sí. - Matt se sentó junto a ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Sora dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro con un suspiro.

-Mañana sera un día largo...

-Puede ser nuestro último día o el día en que todo empiece de nuevo.

-Ganaremos, ya lo hicimos una vez.

-Pero nos faltan emblemas.

-Lo que importan no son los emblemas, somos nosotros.

-Y nosotros seguimos teniendo nuestras cualidades intactas, ¿no?

-Sí, intactas. Con o sin emblemas... - Ambos sonrieron mientras se cogían de la mano.

Joe e Izzy estuvieron hablando con Yolei, Cody y Davis aunque Davis no prestaba atención a nada de lo que le decían.

Davis parecía estar en cualquier otro lugar, en uno muy oscuro.


	19. Tercer día 1 Es mi turno

Piedmon se sentó en una silla en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio con su copa de vino en la mano, le dio un sorbo y se relamió los labios.

-Esto va a ser divertido. -Myotismon se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Los Digimon están listos, señor.

-Bien... -Piedmon alzó la mano y en ella tintinearon los emblema. -Esperanza, Luz, Valor y Sinceridad...

-Faltan la mitad...

-Ya lo sé, hoy los conseguiré. - El payaso infernal torció la boca formando una grotesca sonrisa.

-Kari... ¿me vas a responder? -musitó T.K.

-T.K. -Kari bajó la cabeza y se apartó un poco de él.

"La he perdido ya" pensó el rubio.

La castaña se levantó de la cama y empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-No estoy lista, creo...

Un fuerte temblor lo sacudió todo. Tanto T.K. como Kari oyeron el grito de Mimi desde la azotea. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con los demás en el comedor.

Sora y Matt observaban a través de la ventana como una orda de Digimon empezaba a cubrir el cielo y las calles. Tai entró arrastrando a Mimi con la preocupación visible en el rostro.

-Esto es un desastre... -Tai miró a todos sus compañeros - ¿Y Davis?

-Aquí... -Davis estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada con el rostro ensombrecido.

-Davis... -Kari avanzó entre los demás niños elegidos. -¿Qué te pasa?

T.K. la aferró del brazo y se colocó delante de ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué quién soy? -la voz sonó oscura y cambiante.

-¿Dónde está Davis?

-Soy yo... -el cuerpo de Davis se convulsionó y aparecieron tras él todo un ejército de murciélagos. Los murciélagos rodearon a T.K.

-Déjale... -susurró Kari. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo sin poder estar con él se lo volviesen a llevar.

-¿Creías que iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, elegida de la Luz? -Myotismon se materializó detrás de Davis.

Kari miró a T.K. que se debatí entre los murciélagos que le rodeban...

Kari sintió como si todo desapareciese bajo ella, como si el tiempo retrocediese hasta volver al momento en que T.K. le había dicho:

-Te quiero, pequeña...

Miles de veces había soñado ese momento, solo que no se esperaba que llegase. Le daba la sensación que el rubio, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, no compartía con ella los mismos sentimientos pero sí, sí los compartía. Sentía lo que ella sentía. Sentía ese sentimiento mágico y lo expresaba en cada sonrisa, en cada abrazo, en cada gesto, en cada palabra. Él fue el único capaz de encontrarla cuando Dragomon la arrastró al mar oscuro, T.K. fue el único que pasase lo que pasase siempre la protegía a costa de todo, hasta de su propia vida.

Si se paraba a pensar podía recordar cada uno de los momentos en los que hubiese deseado confesarle sus sentimientos, en los que hubiese deseado darle un beso en los labios mientras él la miraba con esos profundos ojos azules que ella tanto anhelaba ver cada día al cruzar la puerta del instituto.

Podía recordar cada despedida a la puerta de su apartamento deseando que la noche pasase volando para poder encontrarse y pasar rato juntos al día siguiente. Todas aquellas tardes de risas, cosquillas, viendo películas en su habitación... Todas las aventuras en el mundo Digimon que los hicieron crecer y madurar a un ritmo excepcional... Todo aquello vivido...

Kari alzó la cara y se encontró con los ojos azules de T.K. que la miraban con cariño entre aquel tornado de sombras.

T.K. no entendía que estaba pensando Kari, no podía descifrar su mirada como siempre lo hacía, tal vez porque estaba cansado de pelear, tal vez porque ya lo había intentado todo para merecer el corazón de aquella adorable chica.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo Kari lo dejó perplejo. Ajena a todos aquellos que los rodeaban, introdujo la mano en el remolino buscando la de T.K. Los murciélagos se la arañaron mientras volaban cada vez más rápido pero la chica se introdujo sin miedo entre ellos y abrazó el cuerpo de T.K.

-Kari...

-NO pierdas nunca tu Esperanza, T.K. -se puso de puntillas y con dificultad rozó los labios del rubio. La joven empezó a brillar tenuemente e hizo que los murciélagos se desintegraran en aquella Luz pura y brillante. Para T.K. ese beso fue como tomar una bocanada de aire después de llevar horas ahogándose en un profundo mar. La chica colocó las manos en sus hombros le dio otro beso. T.K. levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla acercando sus rostros. El muchacho pudo notar que ella estaba llorando porque las cálidas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos. T.K. entreabrió sus ojos azules.

Nunca se imaginó que pudiese ver en su vida algo tan... puro y hermoso.

Kari separó sus labios con cuidado, resistiéndose a cortar el contacto. Miró con sus ojos rubíes aquellos ojos azul celeste.

-Te quiero...

Los demás niños elegidos apenas pudieron ver nada a causa de la luz cegadora que Kari desprendía y que los envolvió a todos. Myostismon desapareció y Davis también dejando un mensaje en el aire:

"Os esperamos en la Torre de Tokio"

T.K. estrechó a Kari en sus brazos mientras ésta dejaba de brillar.

-Nadie te volverá a apartar de mi lado... Nadie... -susurró ella contra el pecho desnudo del chico.

-Gracias por salvarme...

-Tú lo has hecho muchas veces por mí, creo que era mi turno... -acercó su rostro al de él.

-Perdón por romperos el momento -dijo Tai en voz alta – pero tenemos que irnos, tenemos una batalla por librar, nuestros Digimon estarán allí.

Kari miró a T.K. "Ahora que estoy contigo ya puedo luchar" pensó mientras lo cogía de la mano para no volver a soltarlo jamás.


	20. Tercer día 2 Nuestra historia de amor

**Primero que nada, antes de continuar la historia, tengo que disculparme con todos los que leíais esta historia por haber tardado más de dos meses en actualizar. La verdad es que se me fue la inspiración y me quedé atascada sin saber como continuar y para subir capítulos sin más no pensaba continuarla. A partir de ahora creo que la actualizaré, creo que ya tengo la idea final y espero que la leais. Una vez más os pido perdón pero quería crear una buena historia para vosotros, al fin y al cabo, vosotros y vuestros reviews sois los que me animáis y hacéis que lleve esto adelante. Tengo que agradecérselo a todos y cada uno de vosotros, a los que leéis, a los que me seguís y a los que dejáis un review con vuestra opinión :)**

**Por si alguno quiere saberlo he escrito otras dos historias sobre Digimon: "Nosotros" que ya está terminada y "Atraco al corazón" que está en proceso. Me haríais muy feliz si os pasarais las leyerais. Ya sin más os dejo con la historia y si no es mucho pedir dejad reviews ya sea con críticas o con elogios. **

**Un beso y un abrazo enormes **

**Takari95**

Piedmon estaba sentado en una silla en el mirador de la Torre de Tokio desde donde se podía ver la ciudad entera. Parecía pensativo mientras miraba como los Digimon que había traído del Mundo Digimon para acabar con los niños elegidos se alineaban para empezar una gran batalla. En su mano sostenía otra copa de vino, todavía intacta. En ella, el líquido rojo se movía con ondulaciones mientras el Payaso del Infierno la movía en sus mano, con calma. A su lado, en una pequeña mesita estaban ordenados los cuatro emblema que había conseguido: el Valor, la Esperanza, la Sinceridad y la Luz. Los miró y frunció el ceño al ver como el emblema de la Luz brillaba tenuemente mientras que el resto yacían sobre la madera totalmente apagados.

Era lgo incomprensible pero un rato antes cuando se lo había quitado del cuello a la Elegida de la Luz el emblema lo había rechazado con una fuerza inusual. ¿Por qué? Piedmon sacudió la cabeza y observó la mano en la que no sostenía la copa de vino. Estaba quemada y el dibujo del emblema de la Luz se había marcado en su piel al atravesar su guante. Cerró el puño con fuerza cuando sintió que Myotismon se acercaba.

-Señor, los niños elegidos vienen hacia aquí – susurró con su voz de ultratumba el Digimon Vampiro haciendo una leve reverencia ante Piedmon.

-¿Habéis fracasado, verdad?

-¿Cómo?

-Tú y el niño elegido que se ha pasado a nuestro bando no habéis conseguido separar la luz y la Esperanza, ¿o me equivoco?

Myotismon no dijo nada y bajó la cabeza avergonzado mientras Piedmon observaba la ciudad japonesa a través del vino lo que le confería a toda la ciudad un color rojizo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer solo con la mitad de los emblemas? - preguntó Myostismon intrigado por el plan que Piedmon parecía tener entre manos.

-Con la mitad tengo más que suficientes, los conozco y sé como luchan. Tú también deberías conocerlos, ya te derrotaron una vez si mal no recuerdo.

-A ti también te derrotaron...

Piedmon esbozó una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

-Es cierto, me vencieron pero esto es como una historia de amor que va a tener un final trágico para ellos. Ya sabes que un buen mago siempre guarda sus mejores trucos para el final.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que les tengo guardada una sorpresa que no se van ni a imaginar. Además, con la mitad de niños elegidos sin emblema no van a poder hacer nada. - Piedmon dejó la copa en la mesilla y cogió el emblema del valor. - El Valor es el emblema de la fuerza y corresponde a Taichi Yagami y a su Digimon Agumon. Ese chico nunca deja de luchar y es el que lleva la voz cantante en el grupo, es el líder pero se ha dado cuenta de que no es lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse al amor... Pensaba que amaba a una mujer pero su verdadero amor estaba viviendo fuera de Japón hasta hace poco. - dejó el emblema y cogió el de Mimi. - La Sinceridad pertenece a Mimi Tachikawa y a su compañera digimon Palmon. Esa chica era muy asustadiza y repipi cuando la conocí y su voz era un constante dolor de cabeza. Cuando regresó no quiso admitir su amor por el elegido del valor para no herir a su amiga pero aproveché esa debilidad para utilizarla en su contra y debilitarla hasta poder arrebatarle el emblema. Creo que ahora mismo estará sola, Tai la odiará por haberle ocultado sus sentimientos y su amiga la dejará de lado por haberle robado al chico al que quería. El amor es una debilidad pero se ve que estos niños elegidos no queren aceptarlo. -repitió el gesto de antes con el emblema y cogió el de la Esperanza, se lo llevó a la altura de los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad y repugnancia a la vez.- La Esperanza o lo que es lo mismo, la virtud de Takeru Takaishi. Un chico un tanto especial que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que su mejor amiga correspondiese sus sentimientos, nunca se atrevió a confesárselos y no creo que lo haga jamás.

-Creo que ya lo ha hecho... - dijo Myotismon interrumpiendo el discurso del otro.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que creo que el Elegido de la Esperanza y la Elegida de la Luz ya se han declarado sus sentimientos.

Piedmon hizo una mueca extraña y volvió a mirar el emblema de T.K.

-Sin sus emblemas no va a poder hacer nada de nada, sus digimons no van a poder digievolucionar hasta el nivel necesario para vencerme. Además, si se han confesado sus sentimientos el chico que tenemos de nuestro lado, Davis, estará muy mosqueado y les atacará con más fuerza. Parece mentira lo fácil que fue convencerle de que le ayudaríamos a conseguir a Kari a cambio de pasarse a nuestro lado. - Por último, Piedmon cogió el emblema de Kari aunque éste empezó a chispear y tuvo que soltarlo.- La luz de Hikari Yagami y Gatomon... una pareja curiosa... - Piedmon meditó unos segundos. - Siempre estuvo protegida por todos, siempre la tuvieron que ayudar, creo que nunca la vi la iniciativa necesaria para tomar el mando al menos no como la vi en su hermano. ¿Me tendrá alguna sorpresa preparada? Entre ella y el Elegido de la Luz me derrotaron aquella vez en la Montaña Espiral, me descuidé. Pensaba que al ser tan pequeños no tendrían tando poder pero me equivoqué pero esta vez no caeré en el mismo error.

-¿Cuáles son los emblemas que te queda por recoger?

-Me queda por recoger la Amistad de Matt Ishida que seguramente estará afectada porque su novia Sora quería a su mejor amigo Tai y no a él. También me queda el emblema del Amor de Sora Takenouchi que estará muy afectada porque su amiga está saliendo con el chico al que ama. Luego están Koushiro Izumi y Joe Kido que tienen los emblemas del Conocimiento y la Seguridad pero uno de ellos es una especie de ratón de biblioteca y el otro siempre a tenido miedo de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. También estoy al tanto de que hay nuevos niño elegidos como Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue y Cody Hida pero Davis está con nosotros y los otros están tan asustados que no vana ser capaces ni de mover un dedo contra nosotros.

-¿Cómo tienes tanta información sobre ellos?

-Digamos que he estado investigándoles y observando cada uno de sus movimientos para golpearles allá donde más le va a doler.

-¿Estás seguro de que todo va a salir tan bien como lo quieres pintar?

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?

-No, pero sé que los humanos y sus sentimientos son muy complicados y pueden cambiar de un momento a otro si saben hablarse, disculparse unos con otros y aceptar sus errores.

-Estás muy filosófico hoy, ¿no?

-Tan solo te yo mi opinión.

-Pues te recomiendo que te la guardes porque no la necesito. - susurró sonriendo mientras le daba el primer trago a su copa de vino.

Los niños elegidos habían salido en la casa de Joe pero se habían sentado en las escaleras ya que se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían ningún plan a seguir. Tai se levantó y se puso frente a sus compañeros pero se no dijo nada, simplemente los miró a todos. Detuvo su mirada en Mimi que estaba sentada muy cerca de él, ésta le tomó la mano y sonrió con cansancio. Matt se levantó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tai.

-Está bien, -dijo el rubio para que todos lo escuchasen.- sé que estamos muy tocados y agotados, sé que solo tenemos la mitad de los emblemas y que nuestros Digimon están aún por llegar desde el Mundo Digimon pero no podemos tener miedo. Somos los Digielegidos y ¿vamos a dejar que Piedmon se quede con los dos Mundos? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor... - susurró Tai, los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Creo que lo que podemos hacer es juntar a uno que tenga emblema con uno que no lo tenga, atacaremos por parejas desde distintos puntos y el objetivo será encontrar a Piedmon que seguramente estará en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio como ocurrió en la Montaña Espiral hace años.

-De acuerdo – continuó Tai – Matt tu irás con Mimi, yo iré con Sora, Izzy se quedará con Yolei, Joe con Codi y T.K. y Kari irán juntos... - terminó mirando a su hermana que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de T.K. un par de escalones más arriba. Kari y T.K. miraron a sus respectivos hermanos y tanto Tai como Matt percibieron que sus hermanos pequeños ya habían crecido y que dentro de ellos había crecido una gran fuerza.

-¡Tai! ¡Matt! - los chicos se giraron y se encontraron de frente con sus compañeros Digimon. A Agumon y Gabumons los seguían Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Veemon. Para los niños elegidos fue muy difícil explicarle a Veemon que Davis se había marchado de su lado pero el digimon parecía dispuesto a luchar y recuperar a su compañero.

-Ya estamos todos, ahora tenemos más oportunidades. - dijo Tai sonriendo. Los niños elegidos se levantaron y se dispusieron a separarse por parejas. Tai tomó a Mimi de la cintura y le dio un beso.

-Prométeme que todo saldrá bien. -susurró al castaña al tener que separarse de él.

-Te lo prometo. - murmuró Tai mientras la besaba en la frente.

Matt se acercó a Sora y en un impulso le cogió el rostro y la besó en los labios.

-Te amo... - la pelirroja sonrió con ternura.

-Y yo. -Matt la abrazó con fuerza y se separó de ella para acercase a Mimi y Tai se reunió con Sora. Los dos chicos se desearon suerte con la mirada y se encaminaron hacia la Torre de Tokio por calles distintas.

Los demás también emprendieron su camino. T.K. y Kari junto con sus Digimons fueron los últimos en emprender la marcha.

-Vaya momento para descubrir que te quiero.- comentó T.K.

-Es verdad que no es el momento más oportuno para empezar nuestra historia de amor...- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes qué? Que creo que nuestra historia de amor empezó hace mucho.

-Tal vez tengas razón... - se cogieron fuerte de la mano y siguieron a sus Digimons que ya se habían adelantado para ir a librar la batalla más importante de sus vidas.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Prometo que actualizaré pronto! :)**


	21. En la Torre

**En primer lugar, gracias a todos por los reviews :) ¡Me hace muy feliz recibirlos y poder leer vuetras opiniones! Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo. Un beso y un abrazo a todos**

**Takari95**

Matt y Mimi divisaron la Torre de Tokio a lo lejos y se detuvieron en una esquina al ver que la calle estaba llena Centaurumons.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Mimi que permanecía quieta detrás del rubio.

-Vamos a tenderles una trampa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tenemos que pasar por ahí, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, ¿y?

Matt hurgó en una de las basuras cercanas y sacó con cara de asco unas cuantas latas.

-Ellos no conocen ciertas cosas de este mundo. Así que lo vamos a utilizar en su contra. Voy a intentar que estos Centaurumons persigan esta lata como si fuesen cachorritos.

-Pero, ¿cómo la vas a lanzar lo bastante lejos como para ganar tiempo hasta que podamos pasar?

-Gabumon as golpeará con el Mini Fuego y las lanzará bien lejos.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?

-Por nuestro bien espero que sí.

Matt colocó las latas en el suelo de una en una separadas unos cuantos centímetros unas de otras.

Miróa Gabumon con sus grandes ojos azules y su Digimon asintió. Mimi y Palmon permanecieron detrás, escondidas en el portal de una finca próxima.

-¡Mini Fuego! - exclamó Gabumon mientras golpeaba con su ataque a todas las latas. Matt y Gabumon se escondieron junto a Mimi y Palmon y vieron salir a un gran número de Digimons centauro corriendo como desesperados calle abajo a por aquello que había salido volando de repente.

-¡Ahora! - Matt cogió la castaña de la mano y la obligó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta los pies de la Torre de Tokio. Por raro que resultase, la Torre no estaba rodeada de Digimons e incluso una de las dos puertas estaba abierta. Matt esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Piedmon ya sabe que estamos aquí.

-¿Seguro?

-Casi. Mimi nadie deja esto libre y la puerta abierta para que entremos porque sí. Ese Digimon del demonio lo tiene todo más que preparado, se muere de ganas de vengarse de nosotros. - la chica tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien y que los demás estén sanos y salvos.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo hicimos una vez.

-Algunos de nosotros no tenemos los emblemas y así los Digimon no pueden evolucionar. - añadió ella mirando a Palmon.

-Hay otros que sí los tenemos, hay que unir fuerzas. Sabes que Tai se enfadará mucho si le digo que estás diciendo esas cosas. Le prometiste que lucharías.

-Tienes razón... - Mimi esbozó una sonrisa. Matt la cogió del brazo y juntos entraron en la Torre de Tokio con Gabumon y Palmon.

En la otra parte de la Torre, Tai y Sora habían conseguido llegar sin cruzarse con un solo Digimon. El moreno estaba mirando con desconfianza los ascensores que daban a las plantas superiores.

-¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Agumon.- No podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Ya lo sé pero es que no me fío de los ascensores. Parece que subir en un ascensor ahora mismo es lo más parecido a encerrarte tú solo en una jaula.

-¿Por qué no probamos por las escaleras de incendios? - propuso Sora – creo que tienes razón y que lo peor que podemos hacer es encerrarnos en un sitio. Sería como ofrecernos en bandeja.

Tai asintió y agitó la cabeza señalando en dirección a las escaleras que estaban a su izquierda. El silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar era cuanto menos inquietante y eso hacía que a los dos Elegidos se les estuviesen poniendo los pelos de punta. En cuanto empezaron a subir las escaleras, oyeron un golpe metálico. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Se volvieron a sus espaldas y vieron a un grupo de SkullMeramons...

-¿Sabes qué te digo, Sora?

-Que ahora preferirías haberte encerrado en el ascensor, ¿no? - Ambos chicos emprendieron una carrera desesperada junto a su Digimons por las escaleras.

-¡Tai! - exclamó Agumon. - ¡Házme digievolucionar!

-¡Está bien!

-¡Agumon digievoluciona en Greymon! - Greymon apareció allí donde había estado Agumon e hizo un enorme destrozo en las escaleras y en las paredes lo bueno fue que todos esos escombros cayeron sobre sus perseguidores y eso les hizo ganar tiempo para llegar a la primera planta. Tai resopló apoyándose las manos en las rodillas y Sora se sacudió gran parte del polvo blanco que llevaba encima. Biyomon tosió y Greymon volvió a la forma de Agumon.

-De buena nos hemos librado... - susurró Tai.

-¡FUEGO DE METAL! - la explosión los pilló desprevenidos, la onda expansiva los echó lejos y los hizo derrapar por el suelo como si fuesen simples muñecos. El grito desgarrador de Tai alertó a Sora que intentó levantarse como pudo y acudir junto a su amigo. El brazo de éste colgaba de manera extraña y las gafas que siempre llevaba sobre la cabeza habían caído a su lado en el suelo completamente rotas.

-Dios mío... ¡Biyomon, digievoluiona! - el emblema de Sora y su dispositivo digital emitió una fuerte luz roja que hizo que su Digimon digievolucionase para tomar la forma de Garudamon. Garudamon miró a los SkullGreymon a sus pies.

-¡Espada Alada! - una poderosa luz en forma de pájaro atacó a los oponentes haciéndolos desaparecer ante los ojos de los Digielegidos. Tai gimió una vez más por lo bajo. Sora le sostenía el brazo que parecía estar roto ya que no había manera de que Tai pudiera moverlo sin experimentar un gran dolor.

El moreno apoyó la espalda en la pared más cercana apretando con fuerza los dientes. La pelirroja se desató un largo pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello y lo utilizó para fabricarle un cabestrillo a su amigo.

-¿Puedes andar, verdad?

-Sí, si puedo... Lo único ha sido que al caer he apoyado mal y... - Tai se miró el brazo herido y bufó. Miró a su amiga que tenía varios rasguños por el cuerpo de los trozos de pared y cristales de las ventanas que habían salido disparados por la explosión y que los habían herido.

-Tenemos que seguir, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Somos un blanco fácil, vamos Tai. - la joven ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y se pasó su brazo por los hombros. Biyomon y Agumon caminaron hacia las escaleras y esperaron a que llegaran sus compañeros para emprender nuevamente el camino hacia la cúspide de la Torre.

T.K. y Kari oyeron la fuerte explosión nada más llegar al recinto y vieron caer los cristales de las ventanas de la primera planta.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? - preguntó Kari visiblemente preocupada.

-No lo sé, vamos a subir por los ascensores hasta el Observatorio Principal y veremos que hacer cuanto más rápido actuemos, mejor.

El rubio apretó el botón del ascensor y éste se abrió automáticamente ante ellos. Los dos chicos y sus Digimon subieron en silencio y T.K. presionó el botón que los llevaría al mirador. Kari estaba temblando pero la verdad es que el joven tampoco se sentía mucho mejor porque parecía que a medida que subían, metro a metro, aumentaba la maldad y el poder de la Oscuridad.

-Esto es horrible... - susurró Kari mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-¿Qué dices? - T.K. se abalanzó contra su chica y la levantó del suelo, sacudiéndola por los homrbos asustado de ver como los ojos de la castaña se volvían totalmente opacos y finalmente se cerraban. La cogió en brazos sin saber qué hacer.

-Tal cantidad de Oscuridad está afectando a Kari. - dijo Gatomon al ver a su compañera perder el sentido. - Tenemos que recuperar su emblema, T.K. o Kari no saldrá de esta. Ella es la Luz pero se la están robando y cada vez más deprisa.

-No...

-No te derrumbes ahora, - continuó Gatomon – Ella te necesita ahora, más que nunca.

-No tendría que haberla traído. - susurró T.K., afligido.

-Nadie podía saberlo, T.K. - intentó consolarlo Gatomon. - Pero, ahora tienes que ser fuerte por ella.

El rubio abrazó a Kari con todas sus fuerzas y tras apartarle el pelo de la frente le dijo:

-Te quiero y voy a hacer lo que haga falta por ti, Kari. - Acto seguido, la besó en los labios.

Mimi y Matt subieron al Observatorio Principal por las escaleras de emergencia y allí para su alivio se encontraron con Joe e Izzy que llevaban un rato observando la vista desde allí, viendo como todos los Digimons se congregaban en torno a la Torre ahora que sabían que todos los niños elegidos estaban en su interior. Yolei y Codi permanecían a su lado en silencio.

-¿Sabéis algo de los demás?

-Absolutamente nada pero hemos oído una explosión hace un rato espero que no haya sido nada...

De repente, el ascensor se iluminó y se abrió dejando ver a una misteriosa figura.

-Tú... - murmuró Matt intentando contener la rabia.

-Yo... - dijo Davis sonriendo con malicia. Arrojó a sus pies las gafas de Tai completamente rotas. - Esto era de vuestro compañero aunque ya no le van a servirán. Está muerto.

El grito desgarrador de Mimi movió hasta los cimientos de la Torre.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Actualizaré pronto!**


	22. ¿Preparados para morir?

**Capítulo 24**

Sora y Tai continuaron su lento ascenso sin mirar atrás junto a sus Digimons. Mientras subían un tramo de escaleras escucharon un grito terrible y desgarrador. Los amigos se miraron y apresuraron el paso, tenían que reunirse cuanto antes con sus compañeros.

Davis, tras lanzar las gafas de Tai enfrente de Mimi y los demás, se metió en el ascensor más cercano con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Los digielegidos tras unos minutos de vacilación corrieron hacia el otro ascensor. Todos menos Mimi. Matt al darse cuenta de que la castaña se había quedado rezagada volvió a su lado y la cogió del brazo. Él también tenía un nudo en la garganta tras la noticia que les había dado aquel traidor de Motomiya pero no pensaba rendirse y no pensaba hacerlo hasta sostener el cadáver de Tai en sus brazos. Se negaba a creer que su líder y mejor amigo se hubiese ido.

-Ten esperanza... - le susurró. Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos lleno de dolor contenido, Matt comprendió que la joven estaba más que harta de luchar, quería acabar de una vez con todo aquello. Además, el hecho de que no portase su emblema la hacia ser más vulnerable al influjo de la Oscuridad sobre la zona. Sin embargo, ante la insistencia de Matt, Mimi terminó por andar y subir al ascensor que los llevaría hasta la cúspide. Los niños elegidos entraron y la puerta se cerró lentamente tras ellos con un leve chasquido. A la vez, se abrió la puerta del otro ascensor y de él salieron T.K. con Kari cargada a la espalda, Patamon y Gatomon. Miraron a su alrededor y no vieron a nadie a pesar de que estaban seguros de haber escuchado voces y un fuerte grito en aquel piso de la Torre mientras ascendían. Sin embargo, al ver el espacio vacía dudaron y se T.K. intercambió una mirada con ambos Digimon.

En ese momento, Gatomon se puso en guardia al oír el chirrido de un puerta de metal al otro extremo del lugar. T.K. sujetó bien a Kari a su espalda por si tenía que echar a correr en algún momento y se giró a mirar hacia donde lo estaban haciendo Patamon y Gatomon. ¿Y qué miraban? La puerta que daba paso a la escalera de emergencias. El chirrido de aquella puerta de metal rojo oxidado se intensificó e incluso se oyeron golpes desde el otro lado.

-¿Será un Digimon? -preguntó T.K. un tanto nervioso. No obstante, esa inquietud se le pasó cuando vio quién había al otro lado de la puerta roja. Tanto él como los Digimons suspiraron intentando tranquilizarse. Su amiga pelirroja y su moreno líder aparecieron por las escaleras con sus respectivos Digimon. Tai abrió la boca e intentó sonreír hasta que se dio cuenta de que T.K. estaba cargando a una inconsciente Kari a la espalda.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Sora antes de que Tai empezase a exigir explicaciones al pobre de T.K. mientras amenazaba con molerle a golpes.

-Es la Oscuridad, le está afectando. - contestó Gatomon cruzándose de brazos. -Tenemos que recuperar su emblema lo antes posible.

-Pero si lo tiene Piedmon...- susurró Tai con gesto preocupado- igual que el mío...

-Y el mío pero sabes perfectamente que Kari es la Luz y que por eso la Oscuridad que reina aquí la ataca de manera tan violenta. - contestó T.K.

-Pues ya estamos tardando en ponernos en marcha... - dijo Tai a lo que los otros asintieron.

Un gran estallido asustó a los niños Elegidos que vieron como todas las luces de la Torre empezaban a apagarse una tras otra, sin pausa.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sora mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Tai. El moreno miró a un lado y a otro sin ver absolutamente nada que pudiese provocar aquel apagón. Los ascensores se detuvieron de golpe, dejando atrapados en uno de ellos a parte de los niños elegidos...

Matt, Mimi y los demás sintieron la sacudida de aquella caja de metal al parase violentamente entre piso y piso. El rubio empezó a apretar los botones que marcaban los distintos pisos sin conseguir nada. Ante la frustración le propinó un puñetazo al panel hundiendo levemente el metal. Izzy lo detuvo antes de que estropeara los circuitos y lo regañó diciéndole que así no iba a solucionar nada. Sin embargo, él no quiso escuchar nada y se sentó en un rincón de aquel estrecho espacio, negándose a hablar con nadie. Mimi imitó su gesto con las gafas de aviador de Tai todavía en la mano y se sentó en el extremo opuesto a Matt. Izzy lanzó una mirada a Joe pero el peliazul se quedo mirándolo sin saber qué decirle ni qué hacer.

Tai al igual que Matt en el interior del ascensor, golpeó los botones del ascensor como si así fuese a volver la electricidad. Evidentemente, Sora hizo que parase y lo instó a seguir a T.K. y a los Digimons que ya se encaminaban hacia las escaleras de emergencia que seguían subiendo hasta la cúspide de la Torre a la que tenían que llegar fuese como fuese. El ascenso se les hizo largo y penoso pues Tai y Sora estaban bastante magullados después del encuentro con los SkullMeramons hacía tan solo un rato. Por su parte, T.K. estaba sudando la gota gorda al tener que subir a con Kari, que vagaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, cargada a la espalda. Y más de una vez el rubio tuvo que detenerse para coger aire en algún rellano antes de seguir porque cuando ya llevaban unos diez minutos de subida se podía ver como le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo. ¿Solo el esfuerzo? Patamon voló hasta situarse a su lado y miró a T.K. Su compañero tenía mala cara, parecía que cada paso que daba era una gran hazaña para él pero Patamon también se fijó en la determinación que mostraban sus grandes ojos azules. El Digimon anaranjado sabía que la Oscuridad también estaba afectando a T.K. y mucho pero también sabía que el chico estaba dispuesto a todo por Kari y que nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo de ninguna de las maneras así que Patamon optó por permanecer en silencio y dejar que T.K. hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Pero, una cosa era segura, Patamon iba a estar a su lado para luchar con él hasta el final.

Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta que los llevaría al mirador que había en la cúspide de la Torre. Los Digimons se pusieron delante de los humanos y empujaron la puerta que se abrió con facilidad dejando ver una habitación enorme y encristalada donde en medio había una silla de madera. Junto a la silla de madera había una pequeña mesita había una copa de vino a medio beber. Al ver aquella copa de vino a Tai le hirvió la sangre en las venas. Él estaba allí, acechante, esperándolos. Los Niños Elegidos avanzaron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. La puerta se cerró con un sonido metálico pero tras eso todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Un silencio únicamente roto por las respiraciones agitadas de los chicos. Sora se mantenía pegada a Tai con el brazo bueno del chico sobre sus hombros. El moreno no se movió del lado de su amiga pelirroja aunque se mantenía alerta pues podía sentir su presencia, la presencia de Piedmon. Si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta podrían haberle tomado por un loco o un paranoica pero estaba casi seguro de que podía sentir el aliento frío de aquel Digimon infernal en su nuca, podía verlo relamerse mientras los observaba escondido en cualquier parte afilando sus mortíferas espadas para acabar con ellos cuanto antes.

Esa sensación le hizo recordar su primera batalla contra Piedmon antes de convertirse en un muñeco que el Digimon utilizó para adornar su cinto. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener la rabia que le provocaba pensar en aquel ser. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se cruzó por su mente otra cosa. ¿Dónde estarían sus amigos? ¿Les habría pasado algo? ¿Le habría sucedido algo Matt o a Mimi? El estómago le dio un vuelco la posibilidad de que esa chica castaña a la que adoraba o su amigo pudiesen haber sufrido algún tipo de daño a manos de aquel malnacido o a manos de Myotismon. No obstante, acabó por sacudir la cabeza, tenía que tener esperanza en que esto saldrían bien...

Kari susurró algo desde su lugar entre los brazos de T.K. pero nadie consiguió distinguir sus palabras con claridad. El rubio acercó el oído a la boca de su novia pero ella no volvió a decir nada. Gatomon acarició la cabeza de Kari y miró a T.K. que se mantenía estoico ante la Oscuridad aunque se podía ver como su influencia iba haciendo mella en él.

Tai se movió y Sora se desplazó también sin dejarle andar solo. El moreno se acercó a la silla de madera y a la mesita que había allí y de un manotazo tiró la copa de vino al suelo.

-Sal de donde estás, Piedmon... -retó Tai con el rostro ensombrecido por la rabia y el odio. Una risa macabra cortó el aire como un cuchillo afilado y taladró los tímpanos de los allí presentes. T.K. cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como aquella risa hacía estremecer hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Apretó a Kari contra su pecho y abrió los ojos mirando al frente. Tai miró también hacia adelante donde empezaban a materializarse un par de siniestras sombras que se volvieron nítidas en pocos segundos. La más adelantada y la que soltaba aquella sonrisa tan escalofriante era la de Piedmon pero eso no quitaba que su acompañante, Myotismon llevase pintada en el rostro una horrorosa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Bienvenidos elegidos, el juego puede empezar... - saludó Piedmon dejando de reír. -  
¿Preparados para morir?


	23. No te rindas

**Capítulo 23**

Matt seguía agazapado en un rincón de aquel ascensor mientras al otro lado Mimi también mantenía también la misma posición sujetando con fuerza entre las manos las googles de Tai. Ambos estaban cansados de luchar, ehaustos por todo lo que había pasado en muy poco tiempo. Matt alzó la cabeza y miró con sus profundos ojos azules al intelectual del grupo en busca de una respuesta. Sin embargo, por primera vez que lo conocía el pelirrojo no tuvo otro remedio que encogerse de hombros y dirigirle una mirada apenada pues no tenía una respuesta para su muda pregunta. El rubio volvió a agachar la cabeza, no sabía donde estaba su hermano, no sabía donde estaba Sora y no sabía si Tai estaba vivo o muerto. Resopló sonoramente con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Izzy se acercó a Joe que estaba sentado junto a una llorosa Yolei que solo hacía que preguntarse a sí misma una y otra vez como había terminado metiéndose en semejante berenjenal y Cody la observaba en silencio sentado junto a Armadillomon a su lado.

Izzy sabía que la incertidumbre podía ser el peor enemigo pero para ellos se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla que los estaba atormentando y destrozando. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentó pensar con lucidez y levantó la cabeza mirando el techo metálico del ascensor y allí encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Ahí estaba...

Tai se quedó mirando fijamente a Piedmon como si no le diese miedo la oscura amenaza que acababa de lanzarles aunque había sonado como una sentencia de muerte. Sora también intentó mantenerse impasible pero podía notar como las piernas le temblaban un poco. Aquel día en que dejó solos a Kari y T.K. antes de convertirse en muñeco colgante del cinturón de aquel Digimon pensó en que aquellos niños lo destruirían para siempre. Y lo hicieron pero tal como dicen la mala hierba nunca muere.

-¿No dices nada, Digielegido del Valor? - le preguntó Piedmon retando a Tai con la mirada. -¿O es que tienes miedo? - Tai tragó saliva, sí tenía miedo pero el truco era no dejar que Piedmon lo notase de lo contrario se alimentaría de ese sentimiento negativo y lo utilizaría en su contra.

-No, no te tengo miedo. - dijo con voz firme y segura poniéndose recto. Al fin y al cabo, él era el líder y no pensaba rendirse el primero. De ningún modo. Sora intentó mantener la compostura pero un temor irracional la estaba devorando en esos momentos. Aquel payaso del demonio...

Por otra parte, T.K. se había quedado mirando a Myotismon a los ojos. El Digimon vampiro había clavado sus fríos ojos azules en los del rubio desde que había aparecido y no parecía dispuesto a romper ese contacto visual que estaban manteniendo. T.K. se mordió el labio y Patamon y Gatomon lo miraron. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Patamon miró alternativamente a su amigo y a Myotismon y se dio cuenta de que estaban librando una especie de enfrentamiento mental. Myostismon estaba utilizando los poderes de la Oscuridad para debilitar poco a poco a T.K.

-No te rindas, T.K...- susurró Gatomon mirando con odio al Digimon que tan mal se lo hizo pasar en el pasado. Agumon y Biyomon también rodearon a los Elegidos de la Esperanza y de la Luz para protegerlos en caso de que fuese necesario. Kari se removió entre los brazos de T.K. y entreabrió sus ojos cobrizos, pestañeando. Estaba pálida y tenía mal aspecto pero a los Digimons les dio la sensación de que su estado iba mejorando poco a poco. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? ¿Por qué Kari estaba empezando a mejorar en aquel lugar si era donde la Oscuridad tenía mucho más poder?

-¡Lo tengo! - Dijo Izzy con entusiasmo. - Sé como vamos a salir de aquí.

Matt se levantó con tanta rapidez que trastabilló con sus propios pies pero se colocó en el centro del ascensor sin entender muy bien lo que Izzy quería decir pero con la esperanza de que fuese a resultar. El pelirrojo señaló una trampilla en el techo de aquella agobiante caja metálica.

-Escalaremos por los cables del ascensor... -susurró Matt entendiendo de repente el plan de Izzy para escapar de aquella prisión. Mimi se levantó también y los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se reunieron en torno a Izzy y Matt en el centro del ascensor. -¡Vamos allá!

Piedmon ladeó la cabeza y observó a Tai con detenimiento como si le estuviese escaneando. Aquel chico tenía algo que siempre le había fascinado, tenía agallas y era valiente, tenía reconocerlo. Sin embargo, ahora sin el poder de su emblema era más débil y vulnerable y podía sentir como el miedo que el chico experimentaba al verle aparecer iba en crescendo. Sonrió, estaba asustado. Pobre chaval...

Se llevó una mano enguantada a la espalda y sacó una de sus espadas, una de aquellas que había afilado concienzudamente para que diesen cortes perfectos y provocasen heridas mortales. La sujetó con cuidado sobre su dedo índice, equilibrando el peso de la hoja.

-¿Te acuerdas de la última batalla que libramos? - Tai asintió, parecía que hoy Piedmon tenía muchas ganas de hablar y rememorar viejos recuerdos que estaban enterrados bajo el polvo de varios años. EL payaso sonrió de medio lado. - Aquella vez luchaste con valentía, lo recuerdo bien. Pero, ¿y hoy? - Miró a un lado y a otro. - ¿Dónde está tu amigo rubio?

Tai dio un respingo al que nombró a Matt, La última vez que luchó con Piedmon, él vino para luchar a su lado pero... ¿dónde estaba hoy? Tai podía el hombre más valiente de toda la faz de la tierra pero sin su mejor amigo a su lado se sentía perdido. Para él, Matt era su opuesto, eran como el día y la noche o el blanco y el negro. Se complementaban. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a aquel Digimon sin él a su lado? Sora miró a Tai, sabía perfectamente lo que el moreno estaba pensando pues una vez intentó luchar sin Matt y no pudo...

Kari empezóa moverse entre los brazos de T.K. cada vez sintiéndose mejor y con más energías. Miró a Gatomon pero ésta estaba observando otra cosa. La castaña miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba dentro de una burbuja. Aquella burbuja le devolvía las fuerzas perdidas y el ánimo para pelear. Pero... ¿de dónde salía esa energía? Kari levantó la cabeza y vio que T.K. la tenía sujeta fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras le sostenía la mirada a Myostismon que mostraba cierto enfado en el rostro. Kari aguzó la vista y pudo ver como un flujo de energía oscura estaba yendo directamente hacía ellos y que estaba siendo detenido por un flujo de otro tipo energía, la misma energía que estaba devolviéndole las fuerzas. Aquella potente energía venía de la esperanza, la esperanza de T.K. Una vez más, la Esperanza estaba protegiendo a la Luz.

Piedmon lanzó la espada hacia delante y ésta se clavó muy cerca de los pies de Tai. El moreno se colocó delante de Sora estirando los brazos ante su amiga con geto protector. Sin embargo, el Digimon no se fijó en ellos si no que desvió la mirada para ver lo que pasaba un tramo más alá. Myostismon se había colocado en pose de batalla y se notaba que estaba gastando grandes cantidades de energía en vencer la barrera que había establecido el chico de la Esperanza. Piedmon frunció el ceño, no había contado con que eso pudiese pasar, pensaba que si les quitaba sus Emblemas no podrían hacer ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una expresión de sopresa se dibujase en su rostro cuando el otro Digimon se vio lanzado contra el cristal del observatorio que se rompió en mil pedazos. Tai, Sora y los Digimons vieron con asombro como Kari se apartaba de T.K. envuelta en luz mientras el chico permanecía de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente con los dientes apretados. La catsaña hizo un gesto a Gatomon.

La gata asintío y empezó a brillar al igual que el dispositivo de Kari.

-¡Gatomon digievoluciona en... Angewomon!

-Imposible... -susurró Piedmon. Angewomon salío a fuera de la Torre y se colocó enfrente de Myostismon que flotaba con cierta dificultad.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos... - susurró el ángel al Digimon Vampiro que esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. No pensaba rendirse tan pronto. Kari avanzó un par de pasos hasta el borde donde antes había estado en cristal para luchar junto a su Digimon, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Piedmon.

Piedmon sonrió una vez más e hizo un movimiento con la mano que hizo que la espada lanzada volviese con rapidez a su lugar.

-Cartas espadas. - anunció. Las espadas salieron de su espalda y se dirigieron ahacia Sora y Tai. Tanto Biyomon como Agumon digievolucionaron. La primera en Garudamon y el segundo se quedó con su forma de Greymon. Se colocaron delante de sus elegidos y pararon el primer ataque del Digimon.

Patamon vio como T.K. se levantaba y vio su expresión al mirar al frente y ver la fría sonrisa de un Devimon blanco a unos metros por delante de ellos.

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews! Perdonad que no conteste pero es que estos días no voy a estar en casa pero prometo contestar en cuanto me sea posible**

**Takari95**


End file.
